Sam Winchester and the Seven Deans
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: After a fight with Ruby, Sam finds that she has multiplied his brother by seven, and they each have their own personality. The worst part? They're stuck like this for a whole week. Lots of laughs and fun! Please R
1. The Evil Witch

--Okay guys, have fun with this one as I intended. Enjoy!! I would also like to dedicate this story to a personal friend of mine. Without her, this story wouldn't have happened.--

**Sam Winchester and the Seven Dean's**

1

**The Evil Witch**

_**Friday**_

Sam was having a really shitty day. It was the day after Pamela died; he was agitated, Dean was agitated, and apparently, so was Ruby. He went to talk to her about a demon she was looking for, and was mentally contemplating whether or not he was going to kill this thing with his powers or not. Apparently expressing this to Ruby made her angry. Big mistake if you ask me.

"Sam, I really don't care what the psychic broad said before she kicked the bucket we have serious work to do. I mean there still is that whole Lillith thing in the offing."

"I know Ruby, I just…I don't really know what I should do right now."

"You should help me find the little bitch before someone breaks _another_ seal. Now focus please," Sam didn't respond. "Alright, what's you're problem, Sam?"

"It's just been really hectic lately." He murmured. She put her hand on her hip.

"The job's always hectic Sam," She said. "You knew that a long time ago. So what's the real problem?" He looked at the ground, turning away from her. "You're brother. It's Dean, isn't it?" He said nothing, but Ruby waited, trying to be patient.

"I've apologized a hundred times about what I said with the siren. And he still doesn't believe me." She merely nodded.

"So, that's why you're so bitchy? Because Dean's bothering you? Man up Sam!" She snapped.

"You don't have to live with him Ruby!"

"Look, I don't like Dean, at all. And he doesn't like me. But he does like you. I think you two just need to talk."

"Dean, talk?" He chuckled. "Yeah because he's so open and honest right?"

"Does Dean seriously bother you that much?" She asked. Sam half shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess he does." He said. She folded her arms and glared at him. Slowly, a smile crept across her face.

"He really bothers you?" She asked, still smirking.

"Yes," Sam repeated. "What's this about, Ruby?" He asked. She shook her head, the mischievous grin still in place.

"Nothing. Look, I want you to go and talk to Dean. I'm sure this will all blow over soon but until then, why don't you and Dean try and settle this like big boys."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Go get some French fries, drink a beer and go to bed."

"No, you're planning something. I can see it in your eyes, what are you gonna so?" Sam asked irritably. Her grin broadened.

"You'll see." She said. Sam's eyes didn't leave her all the way out of the door, and he was nervous all the way back to the Motel room.

About halfway there, he got a phone call.

"Hey, Dean, what's up?" He asked.

"Uh," Dean said anxiously. "Sammy, we got a problem." Sam was suddenly alert. He was a little afraid of what Dean would tell him. More seals broken? Angels telling them they had yet another life or death fight? God only knew these days.

"What's wrong?" He asked, almost frantically.

"Um," Dean said. "This'll be better if I tell you when you get here."

"Is it bad?" He asked. Dean laughed lightly.

"Well, it's not apocalyptic, but it's not necessarily good either."

"Alright, I'm almost there," Sam said. "Just hang on for another minute okay?"

"Hey, shut the hell up!" Dean said away from the receiver. "Sorry, yeah I'll see you in a minute Sam."

"Dean, are you sure everything's alright?"

"Huh, you can tell me that when you get here Sam." Sam hung up after that.

He was still insanely wary of what his brother had to tell him once he got there, and as the Impala got closer and closer to the Motel he got this sick feeling in his gut. Like the one you got when your parents didn't punish you right away, and you had to sit in your room and wait for it.

So, when he got out of the Impala and almost ran to the door, he didn't really realize that he was subconsciously trying to hurry up and get the news over with. Or punishment, what ever you'd like to call it. You're probably wondering why I keep interrupting don't you? Well, I've been around before. Most people only call me by a name or two. The proverbial Narrator, or Storyteller. Which ever you would prefer is fine by me. I am the one that makes stories happen. Words are my forte and my servants, and you are what makes me thrive. So I would like to thank you for reading for a start. Oh, silly me, I'm keeping you from all the excitement aren't I? Sorry.

Sam ripped the door open, searching the room for his brother. And he found him. Seven times.

"Dean?" Sam said shakily, unable to fully comprehend what was in front of his eyes.

"Hi Sam." Seven voices rang at once. Sam jumped, startled.

"Shut the hell up!" One yelled. He stepped forward. "This is what I needed to talk to you about, Sam." He said. Sam looked around at the other six pair of green eyes looking at him. They all seemed to have different expressions on their faces.

"Dean," Sam said quietly. "Why in the hell are there seven of you?" The real Dean sighed and looked at the others over his shoulder.

"If you could tell me that would be great." He said.

"What, we don't even get a hello, Sam?" One said. He was sitting at the crappy desk propped against the wall, his boots resting on top of it, a smirk on his face.

"Sh," Another snapped. "He's busy."

"God, you're such a puss." Said another. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, scowling in any direction his head turned, arms clamped around his chest, jaw flexing nonstop.

"Be nice to the Baby," The smirking one said. "It's not his fault he's a total wuss-bag."

"You both are childish." The alleged wuss retorted.

"All of you need to shut up and make sure nothing followed Sam here." Another said. He continually looked around the room frantically.

"Would you guys stop fighting?" Another whined. He looked majorly depressed and scared. Sam surveyed the room one more time, then scowled.

"Ruby." He spat.

"How is Ruby?" The last one asked. He was sitting close to the Smirking Dean. He also had a smirk on his face, but it wasn't the smartass one, it was the one he gave to busty blondes in a bar.

"None of your business." Sam blurted.

"Ruby did this?" Regular Dean asked, infuriated.

"She might have. We kind of had a fight and…"

"So, you're demon girlfriend gets mad at you and makes seven of me?" He bellowed.

"Please don't yell." The depressed one said, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Look, Dean, we'll figure this out, man. I'm sure if I talk to Ruby she'll take this back."

"Yeah, and Cookie Monster's goin' on a diet." Smirking Dean said. The other six chuckled.

"Right, well I'm gonna call her."

"Sam," The "Wuss" said. "I'm not sure if this is gonna work. And we don't wanna go accusing Ruby of something she didn't do. That wouldn't be nice." Sam stared incredulously at the man that looked like his brother. Real Dean grimaced.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. "I can not be_lieve _you are a part of me." Wuss bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"Play Nice kids." Smirk said. Sam took out his phone and walked outside.

"Hello?" Ruby's voice said after a few rings.

"Why? Of all the things you could do, why multiply my brother by seven?" He yelled. Ruby laughed.

"Because you wouldn't stop whining. I did this so you'd learn a lesson."

"Ha, ha very funny. Now take it back." He snapped. Ruby sighed.

"Sorry Sam, no refunds." She said.

"What do you mean 'no refunds'?" He asked sharply. She laughed again.

"I mean I can't undo the spell. It has to run its course." She said.

"How long is it gonna take?" Sam asked.

"Mm, 'bout a week." She said, sounding bored.

"A week?!" He yelled. "You're serious?"

"Ayup," She giggled. "Have fun Sam." _Click._

"Son of a friggin' bitch." Sam spat through gritted teeth. He turned and stalked back into the room, still unable to get used to all seven of his brother.

"So, did she help?" Regular Dean asked. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"You guys are stuck like this for a week." He said.

"WHAT?" Seven voices rang. Sam winced.

"Look, Sammy," Wuss said. "The six of us, there's a reason we make up one person. We can't be people by ourselves. We're extremes. We don't have elements you need to do certain things. We are the elements. The ones that make up your brother."

"Alright Dr. Phil, shut the hell up." Smirk said. Wuss shook his head and sat down.

"So what the hell are we gonna do Sam?" Regular Dean asked. Sam sighed.

"We're gonna wait this out. Like we do everything else."

"I need a drink." Regular Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Me too." He said. Dean turned and looked at his other pieces.

"What about them?" He whispered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Horny Dean said, standing. "There is no way you are gonna leave us here while you're going someplace there could be action. If you're goin', I'm goin' too."

"Oh, hell no," Dean said. "There is no way you're coming with us."

"Why not?" Angry shouted.

"One, there's not enough room in my car for eight people. Two, what the hell would we tell people, hm? That we're all twins or something?"

"It's actually septuplets." Wuss said.

"Hey it could happen," Stated Smirk. "Look at Octamom. She had eight. Why couldn't Mom do the same thing?"

"Shut up," Dean said. "Sam and I'll be back in a little while. Don't kill each other, don't go anywhere, and don't call anyone alright. Unless something goes wrong. Then call us." Four of them folded their arms and pouted. Wuss nodded obediently. Sam shook his head and opened the door. Dean followed him out, sighing when he got into the Impala and started the engine.

"This is messed up dude." He said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, sorry." Dean shook his head.

"Hey, I'm used to it." He turned on the radio and peeled out of the parking lot before Sam could say anything else.

Harkin's Pub was about ten miles from the Blue Lagoon Motel. It wasn't a fancy place to go to, but it didn't smell like piss either. There were about twelve waitresses on staff at the time, and four working tonight. A Friday night at a crappy bar was not a good place to be a waitress, as you and I both know, and for Katherine Peltier, it was probably worse.

She was a very attractive young woman. Her hair was a dark brown and it flowed past her shoulders to her chest. Her curves were, for lack of a better term, phenomenal, and her blue-green eyes shone brightly when she spoke. Katherine, or Kat if you're her friend, always seemed to have a ton of energy. Always happy, always in a good mood, always ready to tell her friends a good joke when they weren't so good. She wasn't a hunter, like most women in these stories turn out to be, she was in fact a very normal young girl. Until Sam and Dean Winchester walked into her Uncle's bar.

She saw the boys walk in and sit down.

"Whoo," A voice behind her whistled. "I'd take a piece of that any day." Kat turned and smiled at her friend.

"Lauren, you'd take a piece of anything higher than a seven." She grinned. Lauren scoffed.

"Pshh," She said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah right. Six is the lowest I go." She smiled and walked away, leaving Kat laughing as she walked over to the two young men.

She smiled politely at the tall one with the adorable brown eyes and longer hair, and when her eyes traveled to the shorter one, she felt her heart gain speed.

"Hello," She said, making sure her pulse didn't show on her face or her voice. "My name's Kat and I'll be you're waitress for this evening," She said routinely. "What can I get you boys?" Green eyes stared up at her, a smile in them.

"I'll have a beer." He said. Biggun nodded.

"I'll have the same." She wrote down the order and looked back up at them, unable to keep her eyes off Green eyes for more than a few seconds.

"Do you guys know what you want already?" She asked. Green eyes smiled broadly at her. Her heat beat faster.

"Whatever you come with Kitty." He said. Kat tried not to melt on the spot. Kitty, he called her Kitty. Usually when someone called her that she gave them a few choice words of her own, but the way he said it, the tone of his deep, smooth voice sent goosebumps up her arms. She blushed and looked back at the pad of paper in her hands, as if it were more interesting than the incredibly sexy smile in front of her.

"I'll take that as a burger." She said. She looked at Brown eyes, who was shifting his gaze to the other man.

_Please don't be gay, please don't be gay, please don't be gay._ She thought, praying.

"Me too," Brown eyes said. "And I apologize for my brother's comment." He said scornfully. Kat hid a sigh of relief.

"It's alright," She said. "I get it all the time," She smiled flirtatiously at Sexy, unable to stop herself from asking: "What's your name, Green eyes?"

"Dean." He said. Dean, so simple for someone so good looking. _Probably an asshole._ She thought hopelessly.

"Nice to meet you," She said. "I'll be back with your beers in just a second." She said, turning.

"Dude, I call dibs." Dean said.

"You always do." Brown eyes huffed. Kat fought hard not to throw her fist in the air and shout a triumphant "YES!"

Four hours later the boys left. Kat had a phone number tucked in her pocket, and she was taking the garbage out from the front register. She didn't particularly like this part of her job. The back alley ion which the dumpster gave her the creeps sometimes. She would remind herself that she carried mace in her apron pocket and monsters only existed in movies, television and books. So tonight, when she stood on her tiptoes and dropped the bag into the stewing abyss, she paid no attention to the footsteps at both sides of the alley. She didn't even know they were there until one came up behind her and cleared his throat.

"Hey pretty lady." He said gruffly. She spun around, her hands pressed to the front of the dumpster. One hand started to go into her apron pocket, then she realized with a pang of fear that she had taken it off before she came out here. The man's head was buzzed, he had a nasty smile, and she could swear his eyes were black as the night around her, as were the other three men that were with him.

"Stay away from me." She warned. The men laughed.

"Why are you out here all alone Honey?" The man closest to her asked. She gave no answer. Fear clogged her throat and fell down her forehead in cold beads of sweat.

"Pretty thing like you shouldn't be out so late." Said another. They were starting to advance on her.

A thousand probable situations ran through her mind at that point. And she didn't want any of them to happen. So, she did what all women are told at the YMCA defense classes. She screamed, long and loud, praying someone would hear her.

I told you being a waitress on a Friday night was dangerous.

--Did you like? Why don't you tell me so.--


	2. Hi Ho

2

**Hi-Ho**

_**Friday**_

Now, he-hem, where were we? Oh right, Kat was screaming bloody murder in fear for her life and praying someone would hear her. And someone did hear her. It just so happened to be one of the customers she had had tonight. The same one who's phone number resided in her pocket.

Dean was just opening the car door when he heard the scream. Sam's head shot up and their eyes met. A second later they were both sprinting toward the noise as fast as they could, drawing their guns from their waistbands. Dean reached the alley first, skidding to a stop when he saw the screaming woman.

"Hey!" He bellowed. All four figures turned. A look of relief washed over Kat's face. "Get the hell away from her!" The men took a defensive stance. The bald one in the front smiled maliciously at the two brothers.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it, Hunter?" He said. Sam and Dean exchanged glances again.

"Alright look Asshole," Dean said. "Leave the nice girl alone and we can take this up ourselves." The man shook his head.

"I kind of like this one," He said. "So I really don't give a shit what you try and do." Kat was watching the conversation like a Wimbledon match, and looking more and more confused all the time.

"Hey man, do like we all do and visit the adult video store." Dean smirked.

"Oh we don't want her for that." The man said.

"Then what do you want her for?" Sam asked. The man laughed.

"Those Angels don't tell you boys anything do they?" He asked.

"What?" Sam asked bitterly.

"Like we're gonna tell you. Now, we'll just take the girl like our boss wants us to and be on our merry way."

"In your dreams Cueball." Dean said. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled above their heads. And the storms newscasters had been predicting all week began.

"Then we'll settle this like men." The man snarled.

"Ladies first." Dean smirked. Kat closed her eyes and turned her head away from the fight of the insane people. Angels, Hunters, all of these people were crazy, but at least two of them were trying to save her from the ones that wanted to take her away. There was a lot of crashing and yelling and cursing. The rain started to pour in buckets, soaking her completely in less than two minutes. Finally there was a rousing chorus of screaming before almost total silence. The rain hissed loudly, and thunder clapped every so often.

"Hey," A voice said in front of her. She dared to open her eyes, and was glad she did once the action was done. "You alright, Kitty?" Dean asked. Despite the fading fear, she smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah, I'll survive." She said. His lip was bleeding, but other than that he looked fine. Actually, he looked great. Drenched was a good look for him. She shook her head, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

"I should probably get going." She said.

"Uh," Dean said, casting a worried glance back at his brother. "Kitty, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" She asked. Dean sighed.

"Um, look, those guys that were trying to hurt you, well, they just ran off they aren't gone for good. And they'll find you again. I can't guarantee that me and Sam'll be there when that happens."

"So what do you think I should do Green Eyes?" She asked. He looked back at Sam again. His expression told his brother, "If you must."

"You could stay with us." He said. For the second time that day, she stifled exclaiming a loud YES!

"Really?" She said, placing her hand on her hip. "And how do I know you two aren't some freaks trying to pull something?" Dean smiled. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Well, I'll tell you right now we're freaks," He said. "And we also have to explain a few things about those, those guys that were back here. They weren't exactly-"

"Nice?" She ventured. Dean chuckled.

"Actually, I was gonna say human." He expected her eyes to grow, he expected her to smile at him like it was a joke for a moment like he saw right now. He expected her to call him crazy and run away screaming. But, after she smiled and her face got serious, she nodded.

"Okay. I'm with you." She said. Dean was taken aback.

"Really?" He asked, having to yell over thunder. She smiled and swept her soaking hair out of her face.

"Ayup. I always thought creepy stuff might be real. But that might be because I saw 'Nightmare on Elm Street' when I was four." Dean laughed.

"Hey!" Sam yelled over the pounding drops. "Can we continue this somewhere dry?"

"Well, if you're sure, c'mon." Dean said. She followed him without so much as a second's hesitation. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted him fully.

Better him than some freak right? Oh dear, you know what I just realized, Dean failed to tell her that there six other people that looked like him back at the Motel room. I guess she'll figure that out pretty quickly, don't you?

When Kat saw the Impala, she gasped.

"Please god, tell me this beautiful piece of machinery belongs to you." She said.

"She sure does." He said.

"Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. This baby makes my truck look like a piece of shit."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, she has the tendency to do that."

"Can we go please?" Sam pleaded.

Alright, let's skip the car talk and get right to the juicy stuff, eh? Now, it wasn't until Sam, Dean and Kat all were right in front of the Motel room door did the brothers remember how many people were inside.

"Crap." They said in unison. They both turned to Kat.

"Uh, Kat," Sam said. "As you've probably guessed, we deal with some pretty weird stuff," She nodded. "Um, well, there was a little problem earlier today and, well, now…uh…"

"Dude," Dean said. "Maybe we should just show her." Sam nodded.

Kat wasn't sure how to take the scene in front of her. One of Dean was enough, but, but seven…

"Oh. My. God." She said. Six incredibly beautiful eyes looked back at her.

"Now this is more like it," One of them said. He was wearing a dark red long sleeved shirt over a black T-shirt and practically screamed pheromones. "Good job Dean. 'Bout time we got out of this sausage fest," He looked at her, obvious lust in his eyes. "What's your name Beautiful?" She tried not to pass out, or giggle like an idiot. But she couldn't help smiling and blushing.

"Kat." She said.

"Nice to meet you." He took a few steps forward. Her heart was going faster than Roadrunner. He took her hand and kissed it. She swallowed hard.

"Likewise." She squeaked.

"Oh leave the poor girl alone," Said another. He stood and shoved the red shirted Dean away from her. He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry about him. He's, well, he can't help himself. Obviously you know my name and it's very nice to meet you Katherine." She smiled at him. His eyes had innocence to them, and god was it cute.

"You are too sweet." She said. He blushed and looked at the floor. She giggled.

"So, you're okay with the whole there's seven of me thing?" Dean asked. Kat turned and looked at him.

"Only if I get to keep this one." She said. He flushed deeper.

"Alright we can cut the sissy crap any time now." Kat turned. This man was scowling at her. His jaw was set and arms folded tightly across his chest, straining the sleeves of the black T-shirt he was wearing.

"Aren't we grumpy." She stated, rolling her eyes. His scowl deepened. She understood then and there that no matter what face Dean made, he was still attractive.

"Yeah, well, that's my thing apparently." He growled.

"Some of us are more fun than others." She turned and looked for the owner of the voice. He was smirking at her, like no matter what she said he would find it amusing. So, she played along.

"In what ways?" She asked, returning his smile. He laughed.

"Any way you want it sweetheart." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Are we sure we can trust her?" Another one blurted. "I mean, she isn't a demon or anything is she?" She shook her head, perplexed by this man's accusations.

"Considering I just found out what a demon was about thirty minutes ago, I think you're safe."

"You brought some sweet girl that had a totally normal life into this madness?" The sweet one asked. He turned to her. "I am so sorry." Kat smiled.

"Don't be Sweetie." She said.

"You brought her into this unwillingly?" The last one said in a shaky voice. She turned and saw him, her heart wilted. Those amazing green eyes were filled with tears. The sight made her heart ache in her chest. "You guys know how terrible this job is, why would bring someone into it when they didn't have a choice?"

"Hey," She said, kneeling down in front of him, pushing the tears out of his eyes. "It's alright. Don't make that face, please, you just killed five angels."

"I hope one of 'em was Uriel." Smartass Dean stated. Kat rolled her eyes and focused on the crying Dean in front of her.

"Look, I don't mind knowing about creepy stuff okay? I'll be fine, I promise." She said gently. He sniffed.

"You say that now. Give it a little while." He said.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked. He nodded. She stood and looked around. "Okay, first of all, I'm naming all of you. It's gonna be really confusing around here if someone says Dean and there's seven what's."

"Fire away beautiful." The first Dean she talked to said.

"Okay, you're Happy, Grumpy, Smartass, Sweetie, Cry-Baby, Paranoia, and Dean." She said, smiling.

"How come he gets to be Dean?" Grumpy asked.

"Because he's all of you put together," She said matter-of-factly. "Any more questions?"

"Do you really have to call him Cry-Baby?" Dean asked.

"That Johnny Depp movie was amazing." Kat said.

"Good point." Dean said.

"Now, we have another problem."

"What would that be?" Sam asked.

"There is no way nine people are gonna be able to sleep in this room."

"You can sleep with me!" Happy said, grinning.

"Bullshit," Smartass said. "She wants a real man."

"Maybe she's like me and wants you all to shut up!" Grumpy bellowed.

"Don't yell." Cry-Baby whined.

"I think we should sleep on the floor and give her the bed." Sweetie said.

"I think you're dreaming."

"No, he's just trying to suck up," Said Smartass. "He wants some ass too, he just won't say so."

"No I don't," Sweetie retorted. "But even if I did, I'm a lot nicer than you all." Kat blushed.

"Maybe she wants a little of it all rolled into one person," Dean said. "Now, where would we find someone like that?" Kat smiled at him, her blush growing deeper.

"Anyway," She said over them. "Now, my house is plenty big enough for all of you to have _your own rooms._"

"Aw…" Happy whined.

"Buzzkill." Smartass said.

"How are we gonna get all nine of us to your house?" Dean asked.

"Simple," Kat said. "Grumpy and Paranoia go with you, Sweetie, Happy, Cry-Baby and Smartass go with me."

"Five people aren't gonna fit in the cab of your truck." Sam said. Kat grinned.

"I know."

Dean walked out to the Impala, reaching for the handle, only to find there was another hand there. Dean looked up into his own face, only a slightly angrier one.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"Driving my car." Grumpy snarled.

"You mean my car." Dean said.

"If you think-"

"Hey," Sam said, putting an arm between the two of them. "Dean gets to drive 'cause technically it's his car. You fight again and I'll drive."

"Like hell." Dean and Grumpy said. Dean opened _his_ car door and got inside, gaining relief from the pounding rain.

Now, I'm sure you all remember Kat stating she knew that five people weren't sitting in the cab of her '78 Chevy pickup. And she did. She, Sweetie and Cry-Baby sat inside the cab, and Happy and Smartass rode in the bed. In the rain. Without an umbrella. I think they'll think before they make smart remarks about her again. At least, that's what I would do if I were them. Then again, those aren't exactly the smartest parts of Dean, are they?

--Feedback please!--


	3. The Cottage

--Ok, so I got SUPER bored this weekend and had time to write three whole chapters for this week! Yay! Don't get used to it though : ) Have fun boys and girls!--

3

**The Cottage**

_**Saturday**_

Both Happy and Smartass were thoroughly soaked by the time they reached Kat's abode. I dare not say humble for the simple fact that it was far from it.

Her mother and father had bought the gutted hotel a few years before she was born at a meager price and turned it into a home. After her father retired from GM he and her mother moved to a condo in Florida, leaving Kat the hotel, which was quiet roomy and had an abundance in guest rooms. Gracious of them, yes?

Dean exited the Impala with two of his pieces and his brother.

Kat jogged to the front door, hood pulled over her head, and unlocked the front door. She waved to Dean, both dry and wet ones, and Sam to follow her inside.

"This is your house?" Dean asked. Kat nodded.

"Wow," Sweetie said. "It's beautiful."

"I've seen better." Grumpy said.

"Y-yeah it's g-gr-great." Happy shivered.

"Aw…" Kat cooed. "Now I feel bad."

"Y-you s-should." Smartass said through chattering teeth.

"I can't believe you made them ride in the back." Cry-Baby sniffed. "They could catch pneumonia or something."

"Yeah," Paranoia said, his hands running over each other with jitters. "Or worse."

"Don't say that!" Cry-Baby said, voice breaking.

"The pneumonia could develop into Scarlet Fever or, or the pneumonia itself could kill them-" Paranoia continued, disregarding the tears in Cry-Baby's eyes.

"Stop it!" He choked.

"Or-" Dean clamped his hand firmly over Paranoia's mouth.

Sweetie went over to Cry-Baby, placing a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," He said. "Katherine will get Happy and Smartass some towels, they'll change into dry clothes and be just fine okay?" He gave him a small smiled. Cry-Baby nodded and wiped his eyes.

"I'm going to go insane." Sam grumbled.

"If I have to deal with anymore sissy crap I'll blow my brains out." Grumpy said.

"I'm g-gonna f-fre-freeze to d-death." Smartass shuddered.

"Here you go." Kat said, walking down the grand staircase with two towels. Happy and Smartass snatched them away from her quickly. Dean tossed Smartass his bag.

"Sorry dude, but all I have left is shorts." He said.

"G-great," Smartass groaned. "s-so we have to walk around in-in our un-underwear?" Kat's eyes lit up.

"Abso-freakin-lutely." She grinned. Happy smiled.

"I'm game if s-she is." He said Kat giggled.

"The, uh, rooms are upstairs," She said. "Just pick one."

"W-whoa, whoa, wh-whoa," Smartass said, holding up his hands. "Sorry Sw-sweetheart but I do-don't love myself th-that much." Kat rolled her eyes as he smirked.

"Gross." Six other voices rang.

"You know what I mean." Kat said. Smartass smiled and followed Happy up the stairs.

"I'm hungry," Kat said. "Are you guys?"

"Yeah." Five people said eagerly. Sam groaned.

"You have no idea what you just did." He said. Kat's eyes roved from person to person.

"Maybe I should just order pizza." She said. Sam nodded.

"Good idea."

* * *

Kat's eyes flicked to Happy and Smartass' bodies once again. She couldn't really stop herself. And I really don't blame her, at all. I mean have you _seen_ the man? Ah-hem, anyway.

Her eyes traveled over the curves in his arms, the well defined muscles in his chest, it was like he had been carved from marble.

"What are you looking at?" Smartass asked. She shook her head, taking a moment to compose herself.

"Uh," She said. "The, uh, tattoo, what is it?" She asked. Happy and Smartass exchanged glances.

"Yeah right." They said, different smirks on their faces.

"It stops demons or ghosts from possessing me," Dean said. "Sam has one too." Kat nodded.

"So, can I get a break down of what's real and what isn't?" She asked. Dean smiled.

"Number one question hunters get asked," He said. "Vampires, werewolves, banshees, demons, ghosts, poltergeists, zombies, pagan gods, succubus, incubus-"

"Unicorns, leprechauns, witches, ghouls, yeah I get it." Kat said. Dean smiled.

"The, uh, witches and ghouls part yeah, but sorry, no unicorns or leprechauns." He said. She nodded.

"Alright, cool." She said.

"You seem really okay with this." Dean said. She shrugged.

"Well, I guess anything's possible, if you think hard enough, so why couldn't the possibility of supernatural stuff being real be open?" She paused for a moment. "Are angels real?"

"I always forget that one," Dean said. "Yeah, Kitty, they are. So are reapers."

"No unicorns but the Grim Reaper gets to walk free," She shook her head. "Bogus." Smartass erupted with laughter.

"Nice." Kat smiled. She was briefly distracted once more.

"I'm…gonna go check on your guys' clothes." She said, standing and walking out of the room.

"Do you two know the meaning of the word behave?" Sweetie asked.

"Nope," Happy said. "It's too much fun to not behave." Sweetie rolled his eyes.

"Animals." He mumbled.

"This has to be the weirdest day of my life." Sam said.

"Your life?" Dean asked. "Do you know how _weird_ it is to hear my own voice, six, more, times, than I'm used to?"

"Could be worse." Paranoia stated.

"Really?" Dean asked. "How?"

"Well," Paranoia said. "We could still be in Hell."

"You shut up right now!" Cry-Baby snapped. He stood, blinking vigorously to get the unbridled tears out of his eyes. They fell anyway. "D-don't you _dare_ talk about th-that again!" His hands were shaking, fear and anger in his eyes.

"Cry-Baby," Sweetie said gently. "We won't talk about it anymore. Okay? It's alright." Cry-Baby sat down slowly, glaring harshly at Paranoia.

"Yeah, I guess it could be worse." Dean said.

"I think everything's pretty good right now," Happy said. "Considering there's eight guys and one girl in the whole-" At that moment a pair of jeans flew into his face. Kat laughed.

"I think that's a sign for you to shut the hell up." Grumpy said.

"Oh, you should have seen your face." Kat grinned, handing Happy a shirt and Smartass his clothes.

"Ha, ha." Happy said. Kat glanced at the clock hanging above the mantle.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys but 1 a.m. is past my bed time." She trotted toward the stairs and ascended.

"Any of you go _near_ her room and I'll kill you," Dean growled. "I don't care if you're pieces of me either." Six of the eight men in the room departed.

"Six days and counting." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Sorry again, man." Dean nodded.

"I know you are Sam." Dean followed his other parts up the stairs.

* * *

Kat awoke hours later, incredibly thirsty. She turned and looked at the clock next to her bed. The red digital letters read 3:42 a.m. She shoved the covers back and stood. She fought to find the doorknob and finally pushed the door open. She staggered drowsily down the hallway. She was feeling for the railing in the dark when she heard it. The screams. The blood-curdling screams that made her blood run cold and her throat clog with her breath. She ran. She nearly sprinted up the second flight of stairs, wondering why there seemed to be more than she remembered.

--Uh-oh!--


	4. The Poisoned Apple

--I wonder what's going on??? Let's find out!--

4

**The Poisoned Apple**

_**Saturday**_

In stories, Narrators like myself tell of horrible screams. You try and imagine them as best as you can but you can never get it quite right. No matter the adjectives, no matter the situations you can't picture it in your mind unless you hear them for yourself. You can't see how terrifying they can be, how they can make your stomach drop past your knees, how they can make goosebumps shoot up your arm and cold sweat drip down your face. But Kat knew now. She understood now. The stories would never be a mystery again.

She finally reached the top, her head spinning in all directions.

_Find the source,_ She thought. _Find it. You find it, you can make it stop. Just make it stop._

She ran from door to door, listening for the epicenter of the screaming. She was halfway down the hallway when she found it.

It was louder when the door was open. She wanted to clamp her hands over her ears as hard as she could to block out the bone-chilling noise. But she didn't. She ran to the person instead.

"NOOOO!" Cry-Baby shrieked. He was writhing back and forth, his shirt plastered to his body from the icy sweat that covered him. Tears soaked his face and continued to squeeze out from under his closed lids. And god the screams, they were of an agony she would never understand, never experience for herself. "I CAN'T GO BACK! PLEASE!"

"Cry-Baby," Kat said frantically. "Cry-Baby wake up, please!" She cradled his face between her hands.

"SAAAM!" He sobbed. His back arched off of the bed, his face red, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. "SAMMY! HELP ME!"

"Dean!" Kat tried yelling over him. "Dean, it's okay. Wake up please!"

"PLEASE SAMMY!" He begged. "PLEASE I CAN'T BE HERE ANYMORE! GOD, PLEASE! GAAAAHHNN!"

"Wus wrong?" A voice behind her said. She turned. Sam was looking at the situation before him, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes so he could think straight.

"God, please," Cry-Baby whimpered. "Please, Alastair, don't hurt me anymore, please."

"Shit." Sam said.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. Kat turned again and saw the other six men behind her.

"No," Cry-Baby gulped. "Alastair please no."

"Dean," Sam said. "Dean wake up, it's okay. It's over." The other men's faces were sullen.

"No, NO! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Sweetie pushed through the crowded doorway. He looked at Sam, giving him a reassuring nod. Sam stood, taking Kat with him. Sweetie sat down, wincing at the continuing screams and sobs coming from Cry-Baby.

"P-please," Cry-Baby was hoarse by now. "D-don't. D-don't do th-that please. Oh god, please!"

"Cry-Baby," Sweetie said gently. "Wake up. We aren't in Hell anymore."

"SAAAAAM!"

"Sam's right here!" Sweetie said. "Just open your eyes. Just wake up." Cry-Baby gasped and sat up in Sweetie's arms.

"N-no more," He cried. "No more. P-please."

"It's over, Cry-Baby." Sweetie said. Cry-Baby sobbed into his shoulder.

"Alastair he…"

"I know, I know."

"And, and he used, he used-"

"Shh," Sweetie soothed. "I know. He can't anymore okay?" Cry-Baby gave no reply. His chest was heaving, sobs still strong, tears still abundant. "Shh, shhh, it's alright."

"I c-can't go b-back." He shuddered, gasping.

"None of us can." Sweetie said. The fear in Cry-Baby's eyes was enough to make your heart break. At least, it did mine.

Sweetie pulled back, looking into Cry-Baby's red-rimmed tear filled eyes.

"It's alright, I promise." He said. Cry-Baby shook his head.

"Al-Alistair," Cry-Baby choked. "He-he was…"

"Shh, I know," Sweetie soothed. "He can't hurt you anymore." He hugged him again.

"He, he us-used-"

"I know, I know," Sweetie said. "He won't anymore, I promise." Cry-Baby began to sob again.

"No, h-he came back once, he'll d-do it ag-again."

"Shh, shhh, sh, you're safe." Sweetie said with a pained smile. Cry-Baby took in heavy gasps of air, his ribs aching form the extent of his crying. "Just go back to sleep." He shook his head violently.

"No! I can't, I c-can't…"He shuddered. Sweetie nodded calmly.

"Yes you can," He said. "The nightmares won't come back, okay?" Cry-Baby looked like he desperately wanted to believe him. Slowly he lied down, his breathing sort of regulated.

Dean gently touched Kat's arm.

"Let's go downstairs, Kitty." He whispered. She nodded and let him lead her numbly down the stairs.

"Well that was annoying." Grumpy said.

"Shut up." Sam spat.

"That scared the crap out of me," Paranoia said. "I thought my heart was gonna explode."

Kat sat down at the island in her kitchen, still staring blankly into space.

"You okay, Kitty?" Dean asked. She shook her head like she had just noticed he was there.

"What was he talking about?" She asked. "What had him scared that badly?!" Dean looked at the ground. Kat looked around the room. "Somebody?!" Dean looked up at her.

"Kitty look-" At that moment Sweetie cam into the kitchen, looking both tired and worried.

"Is he okay?" Kat asked.

"He's asleep, but I don't really know if he's okay." He sighed.

"I'm just glad he shut up." Grumpy said. Sweetie scowled at him.

"It's not his fault he's like that," Sweetie defended. "He can't help it if that's what he dreams about."

"Just surprises me at how big of a wuss Dean has in him." Sweetie's scowl deepened.

"Hell scared all of us in one way or another! Cry-Baby just has to admit it. He can't be a pigheaded douche like you!"

"You're a bigger puss than he is!" Grumpy and Sweetie were toe to toe.

"Why?" Sweetie yelled. "Because I look at the truth and don't bury it? Because I'm not afraid to feel?"

"No!" Grumpy bellowed. "Because you're the reason Sam thinks we're weak! The reason we hold him back! The reason we aren't strong anymore! You're weak! Pathetic! Sam hates you almost as much as Dean does! And you know it!" Sweetie stepped back like Grumpy had hit him. Besides Grumpy's heavy breathing, not a sound was heard in the whole house.

Sweetie stared at him, tears welling in his innocent eyes, his lower lip quivering. He spun around and walked out of the room.

Kat stood glowering incredulously at Grumpy with fiery eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She roared. "What did he ever, _ever_, do to you?!" She gave him no time to answer. She stalked out of the room, jogging after Sweetie.

The living room was vacant, so the only place to go was up. She checked the first and second floors and found nothing. The third room on the right of the third floor held what she was looking for.

Sweetie was lying down with his face buried in his pillow. She heard nothing, saw no irregular moving in his behavior, and she wondered whether he was asleep or not.

"Sweetie?" She said quietly. Sweetie turned and sat up. She saw the tears now. Too many people had cried in her house tonight.

These tears were different than Cry-Baby's. Those were fear and came easily because he couldn't stop them. These were helpless tears. Tears that didn't want to come but they did anyway, burning and stinging his eyes; it was more like bleeding than crying. Kat wrapped her arms around him, letting the tears he had damned soak into her shirt. He cried silently, more silently than she had ever seen anyone cry in her life.

"Katherine," He said softly. She could hear the tears in his voice. "They're right." She shook her head.

"You aren't weak, Sweetie." She said. He nodded.

"According to Dean I am. _I_ make him weak. _I_ make him use his heart instead of his head. _I_ make him remember the terrible things he's done. About Dad, and Hell, and Sam. _I_ make him do all those things. And he hates me for it." He hugged her tighter.

"Shh," Kat whispered. "He doesn't hate you." She assured.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better, Katherine…But you're wrong." Kat ran her fingers through his hair. She swallowed and blinked back tears of her own. She held him for awhile, still unable to hear a single sob or deep breath.

"Can I ask a really pathetic question?" He said. She looked at him and nodded. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" A pang hit her heart.

"Yeah, Sweetie," She lied down with him and pulled him to her. She was surprised and hurt when he began to sob quietly, so quietly it was barely audible. But it was there. "Shh, shh…" She soothed. He continued to cry for a long time. Sometimes he would be louder, others silent. Sometimes he would hug her tight, others he would loosen his grip. He'd bury his face in her shirt and whisper, but she could never make it out.

She was almost dozing when she realized his sobs had stopped. She looked down and saw the tears still wet on his face, but his eyes were closed and his breathing was regular and deep. She slipped her arm out from under his neck and pulled the covers over his shoulder.

She got downstairs an found the kitchen empty. She walked into the living room and saw a Dean sitting on the couch, his eyes half closed.

"Which one are you?" She asked. He jumped, obviously startled.

"Uh, the regular one," He said. "Is he alright?"

"He'll be okay. What Grumpy said hurt." She said, sitting down next to him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I know," He said quietly. He looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked. She sat up straighter.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. He smiled softly.

"I know that tone. So I'll ask again, are you okay?" She looked down at her hands.

"Cry-Baby, god he was so scared. And Sweetie, he was just trying to help, and they both cried their eyes out," She swallowed and looked up at him. "And all of that comes from you." Now it was Dean's turn to look at the floor. She scooted closer to him.

"Kitty," Dean said. "You still didn't answer my question." She shook her head.

"No, Dean," She said. "I don't think I am okay." He looked into her eyes, placing his hand on her neck. Her eyes closed as she leaned forward. Her heart pounded in her chest. When their lips met it thundered faster, she was almost sure he'd be able to hear it. He felt so soft, so gentle, and passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to have a heart attack. And in that moment she saw something. Something wonderful, painful, and beautiful at the same time. She had no idea what it was, and she had never seen or felt anything like it before. And she wasn't sure if she ever would again. Before she could find out, they broke apart, leaving her trying not to gasp. He lied down and pulled her with him. She rested her head on his chest. He caressed her forehead, and in minutes she was asleep.

--Can we say sparks?--


	5. Love's First Kiss

--Fair warning, sexual content in this chapter. Read at own will. Don't worry, nothing too awful heavy.--

5

**Love's First Kiss**

_**Saturday**_

"Double Bubble," A voice said, loudly, waking Dean up. "Dean's in trouble." Dean opened his eyes, instantly wishing he hadn't. Six of his faces and his little brother were looking at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"No," Smartass smirked. "But apparently you can help her." Dean turned his head in the direction Smartass was looking. Kitty's head was lying on his chest, her hair partially in her face, her eyes closed, her legs stretched out over his own.

This was when he remembered the incident last night. Cry-Baby screaming, Sweetie getting upset, Kitty coming back downstairs, kissing her…

Yes, he had kissed her. Yes, he had wanted to. Yes, he had wanted more, but he thought better of it. So he had stopped himself from turning an innocent situation into a not so innocent one. Now I think kudos is in order. Dean Winchester stopping himself from having relations with a woman who would have quickly obliged to do the same is a very big deal, and actual proof that the world is coming to an end.

"Would you guys leave them alone?" Sweetie said. "I mean seriously, we're all adults here aren't we?"

"No." Smartass said.

"Get the hell out of here!" Dean whispered harshly.

"Kill joy." Smartass grumbled. They departed.

"Have fun." Happy said. Dean glared at him. He left quickly.

Dean turned his attention back to Kitty.

"Kitty," He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. "Wake up." She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because I don't think Sam can hold down the fort by himself." He said. She looked up at him.

"Yeah," She said. "He's pretty much helpless." He smiled.

Now it was Kat's turn to realize what had happened between the two of them. What had almost happened, and the kiss. One that she couldn't, wouldn't ever forget as long as she lived. She also realized that she was lying on top of him and if Happy or Smartass saw this they'd have a hay day. She sat up quicker than she meant to and stood.

"I'm, uh, gonna go make breakfast." She said, darting into the kitchen.

Dean sat up, shaking his head. _Smooth, Winchester, _He thought. _Real smooth. You made a move on her and she didn't want you to. Great. Okay, so Kitty and me, never gonna happen._

He stood and walked into the kitchen, a little thrown back by all of the noise.

"Look," Smartass was saying. "Playing rock paper scissors is not going to work."

"Why not?" Grumpy asked.

"Because all of us will pick scissors." He said.

"Right." Six people grumbled.

"You guys are hungry right?" Kat asked.

"Duh!" Smartass said. Sweetie rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Katherine. Excuse him." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You are so cute!" He blushed.

"Thank you."

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty normal, if you call seven of the same person normal, and it wasn't until that night that they had something to worry about.

They were sitting in the living room when the door was bashed in. They instantly stood and stared at the falling splinters and dust.

There were five of them, eyes black, smiles broad. Dean grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her behind him. Cry-Baby was scowling at them, but he was shaking from head to foot. Grumpy looked ready to kill, as usual. Smartass had a cocky smirk on his face. Sweetie was looking at the two parties anxiously back and forth.

"I told you something like this would happen." Paranoia said. Happy's fists were clenched, a sneer on his face.

"Well, well, well," One of the demons said. "Looks like we got more Winchester than we anticipated."

"Sucks to be you." Smartass said.

"What do you want?" Cry-Baby trembled. The demon grinned at Kat.

"Just her. You give us the girl and all of this goes away." He said. Dean flexed his jaw.

"You aren't coming anywhere near her." He snarled.

"Then we'll just have to take her." The demon said.

"Over my dead body!" Grumpy bellowed.

"So be it then." The demon snapped his fingers and five more came in. Cry-Baby whimpered.

"It's okay." Kat soothed.

"You didn't think we'd come without back up did you?"

"Shut up and fight." Grumpy spat.

"As you wish." Ten sprang on nine. Dean pushed Kat back onto the couch with ease and punched the demon in the face so hard he flew three feet.

Kat watched with wide eyes, fists and black eyes and blood flew everywhere. Cry-Baby flew back into the wall and fell, his eyes closed, blood trickling from his head. She wanted to run to him, but she couldn't move. Sweetie took a nasty blow to his jaw and staggered back. Grumpy plowed into the demon that did it and sent him sprawling.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Get Kat out of here!" Dean shoved the demon he was fighting back, causing him to fly into the stone of the fire place. He turned and scooped Kat into his arms, darting out the door. Kat pulled the keys to her truck out of her pocket and gave them with shaking hands to Dean. He opened the driver's side door and put her in first. She clambered to the other side while he slammed the door shut and started the truck. He peeled out of the driveway without looking back. He flew through the back roads without looking at hardly anything. He said nothing for a good twenty minutes. And when he did she jumped.

"Where can I go to hide you?" He asked.

"Uh, uh," Kat stammered, trying to think. "Turn right!" Dean turned into what looked like pure wilderness. It turned out to be a dirt road. He drove through the winding overgrown road until he reached a large clearing. It was nothing but short grass in a big circle surrounded by heavily wooded area. He stopped the truck and switched off the ignition. She opened her door and got out, running her hand through her hair. Dean walked around to the back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No!" She snapped. "Ten demons just raided my house and tried to kill you and the rest of you! What if something happens to them? What if they get hurt? Or worse? And it'll be all my fault! Maybe you should have just given me to them." Dean grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

"Kitty, listen to me!" He said. "They're gonna be fine. They're part of me, they'll fight. And they'll be just fine." He hugged her to him. She rested her head on his chest, trying to pretend what just happened at her house was a dream.

"About last night…" Dean said. She looked up at him, wondering when he was going to bring this up. I was too, weren't you? "I'm sorry if, if I was too…"

"You weren't." She said quietly.

"Nothing has to come out of it," He said. Her heart sank. "I mean, if you don't want it to."

"No, if you don't want it to." She said. Dean bit his lip.

"It's probably for the best if nothing does." They were leaning closer and closer to each other.

"Yeah," She said. "We should leave it alone, before…" Closer. Close enough that their noses were touching.

"Before we get too close." He whispered. He could almost feel her lips. Closer, clo-

His phone rang. They snapped away from each other, like they had been broken from some spell. Dean pulled the accursed thing out of his pocket and opened it.

"Sam, you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Bumps and bruises but everybody's fine."

"So none of me's dead?"

"No, you can bring her back." He said. Dean's brow creased.

"Sam, can I talk to Sweetie?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Hello?" Sweetie said.

"Hey, what was the name of that girl we made out with after the prom senior year?" He asked. Sweetie groaned.

"Jessica Barker, it was Sam's date," He said quietly. "Why?" Dean smiled.

"Just checkin' dude. We'll be there in a minute." He shut the phone and looked at Kitty, who was looking at him anxiously.

"They're fine." He said. She sighed.

"Good." She leaned against the back of the truck. Above their heads, lightning flashed and thunder rolled. She looked up at him, surprised to see he was already looking at her. Their eyes locked and she couldn't look away.

"We should, uh, get back." She said. He nodded.

"Yeah," He said. "Yeah we better." Neither of them moved. Kat could feel anticipation and longing build in her stomach. She could still feel his lips from last night, and she wanted to again. She wanted more, so much more.

"They'll be wondering where we are." She said. He nodded.

"Yeah." He said. There was a beat of silence before he pulled her to him, their bodies flush. Their lips clashed together over and over, like there was a magnet that wouldn't let them get too far away from each other. Another clap of thunder rumbled.

"Aren't you. Scared of getting. Struck by lightning?" Dean asked.

"No," Kat breathed. "Lightning strikes. Men three more times. Than it does. Women," She said between kisses. "I'll. Just. Push you." He laughed.

"Are. You. Sure-"

"Shut up." She said. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the warm rain start to pour. She pulled his shirt up and over his head, discarding it somewhere behind her. He grasped the handle that held the door to the bed closed and pulled. The door fell; she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him lift her up. He gently ran his hands up inside her shirt and took it off. He kissed her stomach, her chest, her neck and her lips. She fumbled for the belt around his waist and pulled it from the loops. She kicked off the flats she was wearing and tried not to gasp when she felt her jeans slide from her waist. His were off in a second, along with his and her undergarments. There's some censorship for you.

His nose grazed her neck, making her shiver before he pressed his lips to it. He was lying on top of her, gently sucking on her neck.

She rolled on top of him, sweeping her sopping hair out of her face. He was beautiful. Every definition, every line, every curve, was beautiful.

_Good job God._ She thought. She was kissing him again, taking the rain drops on his body with her, tasting him. His tongue slid into her mouth, she gasped. They rolled again. He was on top of her, the water plummeting in buckets from the sky onto his body, then trickled to hers.

The hunger in his eyes, the passion in his kiss, the bliss in his touch, it was almost too much for her to take in. Overwhelming, incredibly overwhelming, and she loved it. She ran her hands softly up his back, causing goosebumps to erupt all over him. He caught her lips with his own, grasping her thigh and pulling it next to his waist. His lips traveled to her neck once more, kissing the same spot they had been earlier.

When he pulled away he looked into her eyes with his deep green ones. She could hardly breathe. His hips rolled forward and she bit her lip.

"Dean!" She screamed when he hit, ahem, well, you know where. His hips moved at a steady rhythm, kissing her so gently at the same time. Their breaths were heavy; the water seemed to get hotter. He quickened his pace and she stifled her scream by biting down on his neck. Dean choked a moan, gasping and slowing again. Kat rolled over with him. He hit the bed of the truck and felt her hands gently grazing the skin on his torso before he could recover.

"Guhuh…" He breathed, the sound soaked in pleasure. She kissed up his chest to his neck, where she bit down again. "God, oh god yes." She began to rock back and forth. He moaned again.

"Yes," She cried. "Dean!" He was on top of her again. She was chanting his name, almost louder than the thunder. He moved faster, moaning softly. She bit him again.

"Uhn," He whimpered. "Please, yes."

"God, Dean!" Her climax breached, as did his. She arced into him as the last waves were ridden out. He kissed her again. Their hearts pounded, their lungs fought for air. He tenderly pushed her hair out of her face.

"We really should get back." He whispered. She crushed her lips against his.

"Do we have to?" She asked. He nodded. "We should do this again some time." He smiled.

"How about after everyone goes to sleep?" She kissed him again.

"Good idea."

Well, hm-hm. Now that we're all sweating. Sheesh, you go to read a nice story and then something like this pops up and makes your hormones go crazy. So, needless to say, they hunted for their soaked clothes and went home, having to answer to Sam and the rest of the clan when they did. God, does anyone else need some water? Or ice? Or an AC unit? Well that's where I'll be if you go looking for me. Now I'm starting to wonder how this is going to end, so far it's been just full of surprises, hm?

--I agree with the Narrator, don't you? Why don't you push that pretty little button and tell me if you do.--


	6. A Fairytale

6

**A Fairytale**

_**Sunday**_

Kat woke up in his arms. The low sunlight filtered through the curtains, giving the room a dim glow. She looked up into his face, smiling when she did. It wasn't a dream. Last night, such a perfect one, had not been a dream. It had been a weird night, but also so wonderful. The weird not only had to deal with the ten demons that raided her house, but also when she and Dean got back from their, uh, why don't we just call it trip, yeah? Yeah.

They walked through the double doors to see Sweetie and Happy in the living room. Sweetie was sitting on the couch, his face resting in his hands; Happy was sitting in the armchair across from him, his hands gripping the arms so tightly his knuckles were white and he was taking slow, deep breaths, like he was trying to compose himself.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked. Sweetie and Happy jumped and looked up ay him. Happy's expression was more of a glare, while Sweetie looked worn out.

"Could you warn us before you two decide to do it?" Happy demanded. Dean and Kat exchanged glances, both looking away quickly and blushing.

"Happy," Sweetie snapped. "Don't embarrass them."

"I'll embarrass them if I want to," Happy retaliated. "They made me look like an idiot!"

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"It was something we all should have seen coming." According to Sweetie, when Kat and Dean started, well, you know, Sweetie and Happy knew. And by knew I mean felt. Happy apparently hadn't moved from that he was in now since then. The poor guy hand moaned and screamed unwillingly, and scared and grossed out everyone else. But Sweetie was affected as well.

"How?" Dean had asked. "Shouldn't Happy be the only one, bothered by something like, that?" Sweetie smiled lightly.

"Who do you think is the decision maker in those situations?" He asked. Kat giggled.

"Really?" She asked. "Aw, that's too sweet." Dean's face flushed red.

"So, obviously Happy's all jived up and ready to go," He said. "So what's up with you?"

"I'm exhausted." Sweetie sighed. Kat laughed.

"So can we have a warning next time?" Happy asked desperately. Dean smiled wryly and grabbed Kat around her waist.

"Warning." He said. The smile that he was giving her sent butterflies zooming around her stomach like bullets. One second he was kissing her, the next she was reaching behind her open her bedroom door, his fingers braided in her damp hair, and the next they were on her bed-

And this is where I as a Narrator make you angry and skip that part.

Kat also remembered something else from last night. Whenever she had the privilege of having those lush lips touch her own, she saw that painful, wonderful, beautiful thing again. And it wasn't until now that she knew what it was.

It was Dean. Everything that he was or ever would be. His soul, or his aura, whichever you prefer. How she saw what she did she had no clue. But it was strong, very strong and bright. But it hurt as well. It was painful to see, to feel. Terrible pain that she had only heard in Cry-Baby's voice. But there was so much more to it. It was a more complicated thing, the beautiful, wonderful, painful thing, and she would love to see it again.

She looked up at him again, noting how much more peaceful he looked asleep than he did awake. She didn't see the weight of the world he carried on his shoulders, or the worry in his eyes every time they glanced at his little brother, all she saw was him.

She touched his face, gently running her thumb over his lips. He blinked a few times before he looked at her.

"Hi." He said sleepily. She smiled.

"Hi," She said. "How are you?" He smiled back.

"I'm great, you?" He asked. She nuzzled her face deeper into his chest.

"I'm fantastic," She sighed. "Still sleepy though."

"You had a hell of a night, or well, I did." He said. She kissed his neck.

"I did too. I mean damn," She rubbed her neck. "That's gotta be a pretty impressive hickey right?" Dean titled her head and hissed.

"Yeah, that's pretty good," He chuckled. He touched his own neck. "Ow." He winced.

"Sorry," She said meekly. "There's no excuse for that one." He shrugged.

"I guess I'll survive." He said. They paused for a moment.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." She said quietly.

"What?" She hesitated.

"If you don't want to answer you don't have to." She said. He nodded.

"Go ahead, ask." He assured. She hesitated again.

"The other night, that mess with Cry-Baby and Sweetie, everyone was talking about…about Hell," She said carefully. Dean looked away from her. "Like you'd actually, um, been there," He said nothing. "My question is, have you?" He still didn't look at her. "Dean," She said gently. "If you don't want to answer, then don't. I don't need to know if you don't want me to." He shook his head.

"Kitty," He said quietly. "You have every right to ask. And I owe you an answer," He paused. "Yeah, Kitty, I did go."

In the shocked silence she had come in contact with a million questions ran through her mind, but only one made it first in line.

"What?" She said. He bit his lip and looked down. "For how long? Why? How'd you get out?" She stopped herself from asking more, noticing the pained expression on his face.

"You really wanna know?" He whispered. Suddenly she didn't. Suddenly she wanted to hear nothing about it, but she nodded anyway.

He told her everything. From Sam's death until he got out. Every detail he could remember, asking periodically if she wanted him to stop. She never said yes. And there were two reasons why. One, because in a sick way she was curious, and two, because he needed to say it.

She could tell. How quickly the words gushed out of him. By how much hurt she heard in his voice. How much more relived he seemed after each sentence.

She teared up several times but blinked the wetness away. He'd stop if she cried.

"…And then I met you." He finished solemnly. She took slow, controlled breaths.

_Don't cry,_ She thought angrily. _Don't!_

But he saw the tears in her eyes all the same.

"Kitty," He said, worried. "Oh god, hey," He hugged her close to him. "It's alright. I'm okay, really." She shook her head.

"No you're not. God, it all makes sense now." She said.

"What makes sense?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing." They were silent for awhile.

"I didn't want to hurt those people, Kitty," He said in a low voice. "You know that, right?" She nodded.

"I know, Dean." She said.

"If, if you want me to get away from you, and stay away, I understand." He murmured.

"Why would I?" She asked, taken aback. He looked up at her and the answer became clear. "Dean," She began slowly. "Do, do you think I'm scared of you?" He looked away.

"Kitty, I've told you more about downstairs than I've told anyone, I mean anyone. If I had found out all of that, I wouldn't want me around." Kat wanted him to look at her. She felt alone when he looked away, like they were talking on the phone instead of face to face. She lifted his chin and looked into those endless emerald eyes.

"Dean, I don't want you going anywhere." She said.

"You should." He whispered. She softly pressed her lips to his.

"Well I don't. I don't want you to leave, so please don't." She said. He kissed her back.

"You're crazy." He said. She shrugged.

"I know." They were about to kiss again when there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Dean barked.

"Castiel's downstairs." Sam said.

"Aw, shit," Dean groaned. "Hang on!" Kat cocked her brow at him.

"Who's Castiel?" She said. Dean sighed.

"A real pain in the ass."

--Feedback please!--


	7. Wishing Well

7

**Wishing Well**

_**Sunday**_

Kat was unimpressed when she saw Castiel. And a little creeped out as well. A sullen looking man in a trench coat standing in the middle of her living room was a little unnerving.

Now I know there are some people out there scoffing at her right now, but think about it. This guy just appears in your place of residence unannounced in a style of clothing stereotypical to strange men in parks and you're going to be okay with it? I didn't think so.

"Hello, Katherine." Castiel said.

"Uh," She was taken off guard. "Hey…you." Dean smiled.

"Kitty, this is Castiel. He's an angel. The one that-"

"Uh-huh," She interrupted. "Uh, nice to um, meet you." Castiel said nothing.

"Do you need somethin', Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but not from you or your brother. I need to talk to her." Castiel said blandly.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it," She said. "I have an alibi."

"I need to talk to you about your ability." Kat's brow creased.

"You got the wrong girl," She said. "'Cause I don't have an ability."

"Yes, you do," Castiel said walking toward her. "You have a very special and powerful ability

"How can I have an ability if I don't know what it is?" She asked.

"But you already know you have it." Castiel said.

"Look, Cas, can we skip with the mind games and just tell her what's going on?" Dean asked. The angel glanced at him before he spoke to her.

"Katherine, what do you see when you kiss Dean?" He asked, still no emotion in his face or voice. Kat flushed a deep red.

"Um," She said. "Not real sure how to explain it." She said. Dean was perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"She can see into people's souls. Who they are, what makes up their being. She can never be deceived by anyone." Castiel said. Dean's eyes grew.

"You, you can?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"I guess so," She said. She looked up at Castiel. "So, is that why the demons keep showing up? Because of what I can do." Castiel nodded.

"Yes, they know about it. They want to know who they can trust and who they can't."

"And make me into a smooching lie detector. Great." She said.

"But what we don't know is id it works on demons and angels." Castiel said.

"Well that's your guys' problem," Kat said. "I don't know how you guys are gonna find that out. Ya know unless…" She looked up at him. "Oh, oh hell no! No freakin' way. There is no, no way. Isn't that a sin?" The angel remained silent. "Aw, c'mon! Do I have to?" He nodded. Dean folded his arms and flexed his jaws. She walked closer to Castiel hesitantly. She looked up.

"Please don't smite me." She said. And she kissed the angel. She gasped when she did. He caught her arm to support her when she fell forward.

"What's going on?" Dean yelled. Kat pulled away, placing her hand over her eyes.

"Wow," She said, blinking. "Bright. Really, really, friggin' bright."

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. She nodded, pushing on the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, soon as I can see." She shook her head.

"What did you see?" Castiel asked.

"What do you think?!" Kat bellowed.

"You sure you're okay?" Dean repeated. Kat smiled and nodded. "So, what does a soul look like?"

"Uh," Kat creased her brow. "It's sort of this pillar, of like, gel-"

"Gel?" Dean smirked.

"Hey you asked!" Kat snapped. "Anyway, and around it's this light, and so far they've been different colors, and it sort of glows. Everything else is black. All I can see is the soul. And I feel whatever makes up that person."

"So what did you see slash feel?" Dean asked.

"His was white. Like almost blinding."

"Did you feel anything? I mean he shows about as much emotion as the Terminator."

"Yeah," Kat said slowly. "I felt…love." Dean's brows came together, forming a line.

"Seriously?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

"So, what's my soul look like?" He asked.

"Not now," Castiel said. "Right now we need to worry about her safety,"

"She's safe with me." Dean defended.

"They've found her once, they could again." Castiel said.

"We'll be fine," Dean said. "Besides, there's seven of me."

"What?" Castiel snapped, taken aback.

"Oh yeah, you guys know everything." Dean scoffed.

"Okay," Kat said. "I'm fine here. If we need you we'll call. Or pray. Or whatever it is we have to do to get you here. Does heaven have a phone number?"

"I need you to do one more thing." Castiel said.

"Ugh," Kat groaned. "What so you want me to do? Make out with Sam?"

"No," Cas said. "Not quite." Kat's jaw dropped.

"No. No way in hell, oops, I mean, no. I will not kiss Sam."

"We have to know if it works on demons too."

"Sam's not a demon!" Kat and Dean snarled.

"I understand that," Castiel said. "But I think the both of you know what I mean." Kat groaned.

"Man!" She huffed. "Seriously?" Castiel nodded. "Then, can, can we just get this over with?"

"Sam!" Dean bellowed. "Get your ass down here!"

"Hmph," Kat snorted. "What ass?"

Sam trotted down the stairs down the stair, the six other Dean's in tow. Castiel's eyes grew.

"Told ya." Dean said.

"What the hell's he doin' here?" Grumpy hollered.

"Down boy." Kat said.

"I'm here to explain a few things," Castiel said. "And I think you need to do some explaining of your own."

"You go first." He said. Castiel explained what he had already told Kat and Dean to them.

"So," Sam said. "You need Kat to kiss me because I have demon blood in me?"

"Yes." Castiel said bluntly. Sam looked at Kat awkwardly.

"Hey, I don't wanna do this either," She said. "But I think we should just get it over with." Dean and Grumpy folded their arms over their chests.

"I don't like this." Grumpy mumbled. Dean shook his head.

"Me either, dude." Kat looked up at Sam.

"You're gonna have to come out of the atmosphere Gigantor." She said.

When her lips touched the younger Winchester she immediately wished they hadn't.

What she saw was black. A swirling black column. But the darkness seemed to be covering something. Something that was trying to break free of the horrid mass. As the black turned she saw pale blue light shining brightly through the cracks.

And what she felt. On one hand she felt warm, strong, kind and compassionate. But on the other, she felt cold and hard, merciless, powerful, in a word, evil.

She pushed away from Sam, unable to think that what she saw was true.

"Did it work?" Sam asked. She looked up at him. How could those puppy dog eyes hold so much darkness? If Dean knew what she had seen…it'd kill him.

"Yeah," She said. "It worked."

--The next one'll be better guys, I swear.--


	8. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

--This is gonna be fun, so have some! O, and if you get the chance could you take a look at the oneshot series I started. Castiel fangirls will be the most interested, considering they're about him! The first one's called "Concrete Angel"--

8

**Mirror, Mirror on the Wall**

_**Monday**_

What Kat had in Sam had scared her. Very much so. For both herself, Sam and Dean. You'd be scared too if a sweet guy turned out to be an evil nutter now wouldn't ya? That's what I thought. She didn't tell anyone about it. She didn't dare let it show on her face.

It was about eleven thirty when she started up the stairs headed for her bedroom. Dean was following behind her.

"You realize you were pouting today right?" She said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Today when I had to kiss Sam and Castiel, you were pouting." She grinned, knowing what she said would get a rise out of him.

"I was not." He defended. Kat nodded.

"Yes you were," She said, continuing up the stairs. "So, why were you?"

"Why was I what?"

"Pouting."

"Oh," Dean said. He was quiet for a moment. "Well, because, um…"

"Because...?"

"Because, I like you." He mumbled.

"Like you're a good friend I like you or a ninth grade I wanna be your boyfriend I like you?" She asked. Dean blushed.

"The, second one." He muttered. Kat's turned red as well. She turned down the hall that led to her room; Dean headed up the second flight of stairs.

"Hey," Kat said. He turned. "Where are you going?"

"To bed." He said. She smiled wryly.

"Well you're going the wrong way." He grinned. He kissed her briefly before continuing down the hall toward her room, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Cheater." Kat groaned.

* * *

Dean ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the warmth of her cheek pressed against his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" He said.

"You want to know what happens when I kiss you," Kat stated. He nodded. She sighed. "Every time I kiss you I see this pale gray light. It's really, I dunno, spectacular, for lack of a better term.

"And I feel…strong, warm, love, but it also hurts. I feel so much pain, and I can see it. I know why it hurts so badly now."

"If kissing me hurts you, you should stop." He said quickly. She shook her head.

"No, Dean, I can feel that pain, but I also feel so much more," As if to prove her point she kissed him gently. "Dean I can feel everything that I see everyday, all six of them. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I mean, god Dean, you literally have a heart of gold."

"You're a good liar," He said. "I'm nothing special, Kitty, no matter what the angels say. You don't need to waste your power on me. You should use it on someone that matters."

"Dean," Kat snapped. "Shut the hell up."

"Sorry." He mumbled. She shook her head.

"Stop acting like you don't matter to anyone," She said quietly. "Because whether you know it or not you matter to me."

"I do?" She looked up at him, baffled.

"You're serious aren't you?" She sat up, cradling his face in her hands. "You're pretty much the _only_ thing that matters to me right now."

"You met me like two days ago." He defended.

"Yeah? And Romeo and Juliet got married in less than twenty-four hours," He said nothing. "Tell me you don't feel the same way." She challenged.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked. He looked down.

"Kitty, the people I care about get hurt. And I don't want to see that happen to you. If you were smart you'd forget about me."

"Then call me stupid," She kissed him deeply, resting her forehead on his when they broke apart. "I can't not be around you, Dean. I don't know why, but I can't."

"Crazy, stupid, are there any other attributes I should know about?" He smiled.

"I'm really stubborn," She said, grinning. "Oh, and kudos on the big word." He rolled his eyes.

"Come here and shut up."

* * *

When Kat woke up he wasn't beside her. She was fearful for a moment, until she heard voices coming from downstairs. She smiled and looked up.

"Thank you Jesus."

Once dressed and fit for society to see her, she walked downstairs. All seven were in her living room and the chatter ceased when she entered.

They all looked up at her, it was eerie in a big way, their expressions identical.

"Okay," Kat said, clapping her hands together. "Which one's mine?" They smiled slyly. "Aren't you gonna tell me?" They shook their heads. "And how am I supposed to figure out which one of you is…Oh you guys are asses." Their smiles remained as they nodded. Kat sighed.

"And now I play the guessing game." She went to the one closest to her, wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted one on him.

Red. Everything was red, hard, and hot. Her lips filled with fire and rage welled in her stomach. The muscles she touched were rigid, and god it was hot. She pulled away.

"Hey, Grumpy," She said, patting the man's arm. "How're ya doin'?"

"Fine," He said gruffly. "You?"

"Good. S'cuse me." She moved to another who was standing on the other side of the fireplace.

"Okay, whoever this is I apologize." This one didn't touch her. In fact, he almost seemed to pull away.

The soul was clear, just a moving column of transparent goo. She pulled back. He wiped his mouth.

"You're not sick are you?" Paranoia asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not." She said, chuckling. The next was on the couch.  
From the second her lips touched his she wanted to laugh. The green light that swirled in front of her eyes seemed hilarious, and she felt as if she could convince Tom Cruise to come out of the closet. She could feel the smirk on his lips and she saw it when they broke apart.

"That explains a lot." She giggled.

"Crap now the mystery's been sucked out of it." He snickered. And it was off to the next one.

He took her kiss with trembling lips, his hands gingerly touching her waist. It was dark blue, soaked in sadness, fear, helplessness, desperation, darkness and guilt. It was like falling into a black hole that you could never get out of. Tears that weren't her own touched her face. Their lips parted and she was grateful to get away from such a horrible feeling. She pushed the tears out of her eyes and wiped them off of Cry-Baby's face, holding his face between her hands once she did.

"I didn't wanna trick you." He said softly. She smiled gently.

"I know, Cry-Baby, it's okay." She said. He sniffed. She looked at the last three.

"Okay," She said. "Three to go." She took a chance and tried the one furthest from her. Boy was she wrong.

Passion, unbridled, unyielding, overwhelming passion. Wherever his lips touched burned. She forgot Cry-Baby's sadness in an instant. They were pulling each other closer and closer together, until they couldn't get any closer. His tongue ventured into her mouth and she moaned against his lips.

_More,_ She thought blindly. _More, more._

She hardly paid attention to the fiery scarlet light that flashed in front of her eyes. She'd never felt anything so utterly irresistible before.

Against her needs, she forced herself away from him.

"Ohhkay," She breathed. "Okay, I'm okay," She looked at Happy, who was smiling broadly at her. "Mental note, stay far away from you."

"Good luck tryin'." He said. She pushed herself up out of his lap- she had no idea how she got there- and went to the one next to him.

"So I have a fifty-fifty shot here." She said.

"Go for it." The Dean in front of her said.

Never in her life had someone touched her so gently. His lips moved softly with hers, his hands grazed her neck and cupped her face. She leaned against him, hardly able to stand. He held her with tender arms. Everything was so soft. His lips, his skin, the subtle pink glow of his heart, everything. She never wanted him to let go. But, after a moment, he carefully pulled away, still supporting her weight.

"Sorry, Katherine," He said quietly. "I would have asked if I could kiss you but they wouldn't let me." She gulped and stood on her own.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, want to kiss me again you go right ahead." He flushed deeply and looked away, biting his lower lip.

"Thank you." He said. She looked at Dean Number seven.

"You are in big, big trouble mister." She said.

"Really?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"Yeah." She said defiantly.

"Really?" He whispered. When he kissed her she felt all of it. The rage, the sadness, the giggles, the fear, the passion, the tenderness, all of it used so well.

"Okay," She sighed. "I forgive you."

"Knew you would." He said. Kat turned her head, yelped, and jumped about two feet.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" She bellowed.

"Sorry," Castiel said. "But I need to speak with you."


	9. The Fairest of Them All

9

**The Fairest of Them All**

_**Monday**_

Now what did I tell you? They just seem to pop in whenever they feel like it without regard to anyone else's privacy. Drop in while Dean and Kat are kissing, and two inches from them no less! Goodness.

Well, Castiel scared the crap out of everyone. Smartass fell out of his chair, Paranoia ran into Grumpy, Cry-Baby hid his face in Sam's shirt and Happy fell onto the couch into Sweetie's lap. This left a lot of them either frightened, enraged or both.

Dean gave the angel a solid piece of his mind, receiving no reaction and making him angrier. Kat finally got him to calm down and listen to Castiel. That was over thirty minutes ago.

Right now Kat was sitting on her couch, her elbows resting on her knees, staring blankly at the floor in front of her, shaking her head.

"There is no way," She said. "No way in Heaven, Hell, Earth or anywhere else in the universe."

"It's true." Castiel said.

"Are you trying to be funny?" She asked.

"I don't know how." He said.

"How come I didn't know about this sooner?" She said.

"Because our orders were to not tell you." He stated.

"Dude," Smartass giggled. "This is the second freakin' time."

"Shh!" Sweetie said.

"You're sure?" Kat asked. Castiel nodded.

"We couldn't get this wrong." He said.

"Half angel, whew, if Mom could see me now."

"Your mother is the reason you are what you are." Castiel said.

"What? Serious!" She exclaimed. "Wonder if Dad knows." The angel shook his head.

"He has no idea."

"So, does that mean Mom's an angel?"

"No," He said. "She prayed for her daughter's life to be blessed. So we did."

"Yeah, meaning go to college, marry for money, have ten kids and retire to Florida like she did! Not make me an angel!"

"Just half angel," Cas corrected. "If you weren't, you would have gone blind when you saw my soul."

"Why are you telling her now?" Dean asked.

"I was ordered to."

"You can give me more than that." Kat said.

"I told you," Castiel said. "Your life is in danger. You have a right to know why."

"I was fine and dandy thinking it was for my power, not because I have holy water in my veins!"

"I just follow orders."

"Do you ever think on your own?!" Grumpy bellowed. "All you do is follow orders and never question them!"

"Sounds like up when Dad was alive." Cry-Baby mumbled.

"Not the point!" Grumpy barked. Cry-Baby winced.

"Hey," Kat snapped, hugging Cry-Baby. "Be nice. He was just making a point."

"And he's right." Sweetie said. Dean nodded.

"How much danger is she in?" Paranoia asked.

"More than you understand. She needs to get as far away from here as possible." Castiel said.

"I'm not running away." Kat said defiantly.

"Katherine, you are not protected like other angels. You can die as easily as humans can." Castiel said.

"So physically I'm human and useless but mentally, oh yeah, I am a mental dynamo. Watch out Jeopardy contestants."

"You have to leave, Katherine." Castiel repeated.

"Cas, there's eight people in this house that will kill anything and anyone that tries to hurt her," Dean said. "And it'll be nine if you stay too."

"They'll find her if she stays here." Castiel said.

"Castiel," Sweetie said. "What are your orders exactly?"

"To protect Katherine." He said.

"Then could you stay _here_ and protect her? Please?" Sweetie asked. Whether the angel was surprised that Dean Winchester's voice just said please, or that he had just realized the loophole in his orders, they didn't know, but the look on his face said everything.

"Right," He said slowly, thinking. "Yes, I'll stay."

* * *

Castiel was entertaining to watch. And so incredibly awkward. It was like he didn't know where to stand, what to stay. Whether he should be by people or stay away from the crowd. Kat would watch him from time to time, noticing how he would stand in one place for an hour and then move, standing on the outskirts of conversations, listening intently. At seven o'clock she decided to talk to him.

"Hey, Cas," She said. "Do you ever sit down?"

"I have no need to." He said.

"Man, you guys don't get to have any fun at all do you?"

"Since when is sitting fun?" Grumpy asked.

"I can think of three good reasons." Happy grinned.

"I'll bet you can." Smartass said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, knock it off." Sweetie snapped. Kat stood, ruffling Sweetie's hair and walking to Castiel.

"You look confused." She said. Castiel nodded, looking around at the seven Dean's and Sam, who were conversing amongst themselves.

"I didn't get a chance to ask but," He turned to her. "How did this happen?" Kat sighed and gave him the cliff notes version of the strange tale.

"Ruby," Castiel spat, showing actual emotion for the first time since she had met him. "She's been a problem for awhile now."

"I take it you don't like her." Kat said.

"No Angel can get along with a Demon," He said. "That was set in stone a long time ago."

"Yeah, I guess that whole Satan thing threw everything off." She stated. He nodded.

"Yes." He looked around again, face still filled with confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He looked back at her.

"I don't understand them." He said. She looked at the seven, then back at the angel.

"What about them don't you understand?"

"Everything. One seems to feel nothing but violent rage. One is worried about everything. One only wants to fornicate, another makes it all a joke. Another is truly kind. And the last, ha saddens me."

"He makes everyone sad." She said.

"I can see the pain of Hell on his face, in his eyes. The guilt the years have built up. And the fear…" The angel bowed his head. "He even fears me," He sighed. "I don't know what to make of them, any of them."

"I don't know how to answer that," She shook her head. "But Sweetie might." She walked to the couch and tapped the man on the shoulder. She spoke to him for a moment, he nodded periodically, before he stood and followed her to Castiel.

"Katherine can't explain you to me," Castiel said. "Can you?"

Sweetie thought for a moment.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Okay, Paranoia is Dean's instinct. He makes it so Dean is alert at all times, just in case. Grumpy is every bit of rage Dean has ever felt. Happy's self explanatory, Smartass is the mask, I'm his conscience. And Cry-Baby's every bit of nightmare, pain, fear and guilt that Dean has buried deep inside of him. Hell included." Castiel shook his head.

"Terrible," He said. "For one person to have to fear everything at all times. To think about such pain always."

"He's not scared of Katherine," Sweetie said. "She's the only one he can smile around. She makes him feel safe. If only for a few moments." Kat bit her lip and looked at Cry-Baby.

"Really?" She asked. Sweetie nodded. Kat smiled lightly, painfully. "S'cuse me." She sat down on the couch next to Cry-Baby, looked into his fearful eyes, and hugged him tight, not knowing what the tears he was crying were from. He buried his face in her neck and stopped seconds later.

For once, Cry-Baby didn't want to cry. He wasn't scared, he wasn't remembering something painful, he was in Kat's arms and at peace, a peace he only knew when she was near him.

And now my dear readers I hope you understand why Kat is truly, the fairest of them all.

--Aww, cute! Feedback please!--


	10. Off to Work We Go

10

**Off to Work We Go**

_**Tuesday**_

The next morning Kat realized she had to go to work. Castiel was not very keen on the idea and neither was anyone else for that matter.

"She can't leave," Sam said. "She'll be out in the open and we might not be able to stop anything from happening to her."

"I know, Sam, I know." Dean said.

"Secrets don' make friends!" Kat called from across the room.

"Kitty," Dean said, walking over to her. "You should stay here. If you go to work you could be walking right into a trap. These people could be waiting for you to leave."

"I'm not gonna lose my job for something that _might _happen."

"I don't want you leaving this place alone." Dean said.

"Then send a baby-sitter!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Good idea," Dean smiled. "Cas, guess what?"

Castiel turned at the sound of his name.

"What?" He asked.

"You're goin' to a bar." Dean said.

"No," Castiel spat quickly. "Why on Earth would I go to such a sinful place?"

"Because that's where she's going." He gestured to Kat.

"Are you kidding me?" Kat asked, annoyed. "If people see him alone in my bar they'll freak and run."

"Why?" Castiel said.

"Dude, you scream serial rapist."

"How?"

"Well, the trench coat for starters," She explained. "You hardly ever blink, you make eye contact with people every time you look at them, and glaring no less, and you have no idea what awkward means," She said. "Oh, and your voice is half an octave away from Batman's in the Dark Knight. Not cool." Smartass laughed.

"So what do you propose we do?" The angel asked. "Since I am apparently not up to human standards."

"Well Sam's a buzzkill," Kat stated. "Why can't you go?"

"Because the rest of me will follow." Dean said.

"Maybe we should all go," Paranoia said. "Just to be safe."

"Good idea," Dean said. "I was thinkin' the same thing."

"What, all of you?!" Kat exclaimed. "How the hell are we supposed to explain that to people?!"

"Well, septuplets are a rarity but it's not unheard of." Sweetie said.

"There is no way people are gonna buy that." Kat grumbled.

"They'll have to," Castiel said. "It's the only explanation they'll find."

Kat looked around.

"You're serious aren't you?" She asked. They nodded. "Man!" She whined. "This royally sucks, you know."

"Yeah, we know, Kitty." Dean said. She shook her head and sighed.

"Well come on then. If we're goin' we might as well go together. God knows I need an entourage." Dean shook his head and smiled.

"She'll get over it right?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, eventually."

* * *

"Holy crap," Lauren said slowly, looking at the men crowded around the two tables across the room. "Are you telling me you know them?"

"Yeah," Kat sighed. "They live with me actually."

"You are my new idol, babe," She looked around at them. "Hey, aren't those the guys from Friday night?"

"Yep," Kat said. "Turns out there's seven of one of 'em."

"I feel bad for their mom. I mean ow," Kat laughed with her friend. "One question, who's the brooding guy in the trench coat?"

"He's my, um, cousin," Kat said. "He's sort of the black sheep of the family."

"Cute," Lauren deduced. "But he looks a little uptight."

"You have no idea." Kat giggled.

"Well maybe I can fix that." Lauren said slyly. Kat burst into laughter.

"Wrong tree, babe, wrong tree." She said.

Even though it was Tuesday the place was packed. And the nine men in the corner were definitely drawing attention to themselves.

"Happy," Smartass asked. "How many numbers do you have?"

"Eight," He said proudly. "You want one?"

"Oh knock it off!" Sweetie snapped. "It's bad enough you hit on everything that walks, let alone exploiting these poor women as well." At that moment a young blonde woman walked up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling flirtatiously.

"Hey there, cutie," She said. "How 'bout you and I get out of here, eh?" Sweetie went scarlet.

"I, um, don't really, uh, no, uhh…" He stammered. Happy stood and shoved him over.

"Hey sweetheart," He grinned. "Sorry about him, he's a little shy. But I'm not," The woman smiled. "What's your name?"

"Darla." She said.

"Having fun, Sam?" Smartass asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Lots."

"Just remember, dude," He knocked a shot back. "It could be worse."

"Oh really, how?" He asked.

"Well, you could be a Siamese twin attached to your gay brother and he has a date tonight and you only have one ass." Smartass stated. Sam laughed.

"Okay, yeah, it could be worse. Thanks." He chortled.

"No problemo." Smartass said.

"Could you guys not be so loud, please?" Cry-Baby said.

"You alright, man?" Sam asked. Cry-Baby shook his head.

"I don't like it here," He said quietly. He looked across the room at Kat, who was serving drinks to some shady looking characters. "And I don't like the looks of those guys."

"Who?" Grumpy asked. He, Smartass, Paranoia and Sam turned. Kat divvied out the drinks and turned, receiving a smack in the ass from the Neanderthal closest to her. Before she could turn back around and give the man the verbal lashing of his life, Grumpy and Dean flew across the bar. Dean grabbed the man and slammed his fist into his face. After just one punch the man was out cold. His friends got brave and stood, fists raised.

"Go ahead," Grumpy challenged. "Try." And they did. It was three on one; Dean grabbed Kat and pushed her behind him. Two and a half minutes later all three men were on the ground. Grumpy cracked his knuckles and wiped the blood out from under his nose. Kat looked at the men lying on the ground.

"And that is why you fail." She said. Dean laughed. The rest of the bar was silent. Kat looked behind the bar at her manager, smiled meekly and shrugged.

"Kat," He said wearily. "Get Arnie to move these guys outside."

"Already on it," Arnie, the bouncer, said. He looked at Grumpy. "I would have helped you but you looked like you were doin' fine." Grumpy nodded.

"Whatever, dude." The bar was still eerily quiet.

"Show's over folks" Smartass said. "Nothing more to see here." A man stood, grinning at Smartass.  
"That's where you're wrong, kid," About twenty other men stood, their eyes turning black. "That was only act one."

--Uh-oh! Sorry about last week guys. Got swamped at work. Please forgive me though!!--


	11. The Villians

--Okay, so I kind've went on a writing rampage this weekend and wrote three whole chapters! Dunno what happened but, I hope you don't mind! : ) Enjoy!--

11

**The Villains**

_**Tuesday**_

Twenty demons, ten good guys, and seven civilians. This is what we call a pickle, my dear readers.

Dean and his counterparts didn't move. Kat ducked behind him; Castiel stood slowly and started to make his way toward her.

"I'd top now, Angel," The demon who had first spoke warned. "Or something really bad could happen to these people."

"Let the humans go," Castiel said. "This is between us."

"Collateral damage." The demon shrugged.

"Let them go and we won't take off." Grumpy said. Cry-Baby gulped.

"Deal." The demon grinned. Paranoia opened the back door and looked at the huddled group of people behind the bar.

"Run." He whispered. They needed no second order. Lauren hesitated at the door, giving her friend a worried glance. Kat smiled reassuringly and nodded before the manager grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bar.

When the civilians were gone, the demon smiled at Castiel.

"You know what we want, Angel."

"If you think we're just going to hand her over you're in for a big surprise." Smartass spat. The demon kept his attention on Castiel.

"Then how about we make a game out of it?" He said slyly, walking closer to Castiel. "If you win, you can keep her, if I win, I get her."

"I could send you all to Hell now." Castiel growled. The demon chuckled.

"Well, I don't think you have a choice." Without any other warming the demons lunged at the hunters.

Dean practically threw Kat into a booth and slammed his body into the demon that was coming at her.

People flew in all directions, both ones she knew and ones she didn't. Her heart pounded faster when she saw Cry-Baby receive an uppercut to the jaw, and was surprised when he hit the demon back with reasonable force.

There was screaming and yelling, gut wrenching cracks as bodies crashed into one another, flashes of white light as Castiel sent demons back into that horrible abyss we call Hell.  
She couldn't tell who was winning. She couldn't tell who was alive or dead either. She saw glimpses of Sam and Castiel, and Dean's all over the place, but it was all a blur she couldn't bring into focus.

Someone grabbed her. She screamed and fought against them, kicking and squirming.

"Kitty, stop!" Dean yelled.

"Put me down damn it!" She demanded. He set her down in front of the door.

"Run!" Dean barked.

"No," Kat said defiantly. "Dean there is no way I'm-"

"Go now or they'll kill you!" He screamed, frantic. She still did not move. He pulled her into a swift kiss and begged her with his eyes. "Kitty, please, I can't lose you. Now go!" She turned for two reasons. One: because her instinct told her to and two: because she couldn't stand to see pain in those pretty eyes. She bolted out the door, heading for the densely wooded area across the street. The sky opened up in the late grey afternoon and she groaned. This wasn't going to be anywhere close to fun.

Now, Kat had no idea if our boys were winning or losing. But I sure do. Why, you ask? Because it's my bloody story, that's why. Oh, little too smug there. My apologies.

Anywho, they were losing, and Castiel knew it.

He shoved the demon that had charged at him back, waiting for him to come at him again.

"I should kill you slow." The demon threatened. Castiel smirked.

"Likewise." He punched the demon in the jaw, hard.

"The girl's gone!" Another yelled. The room froze. The demon that was apparently in charge growled in frustration.

"She must have ran," He barked. "In the woods most likely. Find her!"

"You're not goin' anywhere you fugly son of a bitch!" Grumpy snarled. And the fight was on again, but only for a moment.

"I don't have time for this." The demon said. He threw out his arms and sent every human and angel in the room flying into the walls. All except Sam. He stood in confusion for a moment, long enough for demons to start walking out of the bar. The demon smiled at him.

"Aren't we the strong one?" He said, snatching the nearest Dean off of the floor and hauling his unconscious body up, pressing a knife against his throat. "But you won't try anything right now, will you?" Sam didn't move. "Good," He moved closer to the door. "Go tell the boss what's happened," He whispered to a demon that was leaving. He looked back at Sam, reaching the doorway. "I'll see you soon." The Dean, whichever one he was, stirred, his eyes opening. He gasped softly when he felt the knife pressing against his jugular. Before he could fully react to the situation the demon dropped him and ran.

He pushed himself off of the ground and looked up at Sam, touching his throat.

"That wasn't pleasant at all." Sweetie said, shivering.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked routinely. Sweetie nodded and stood. There was a resounding sound of groans throughout the bar as each Dean came back to consciousness.

"What the hell just happened?" Grumpy bellowed.

"They cheated and pulled the demon superpower card." Smartass said, dusting himself of leisurely

"Where'd they go?" Dean asked, a sharp edge in his voice.

"They took off after Kat." Sam said.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled. He shook his head and ran a hand over his face. "Then…then we'll have to find her first."

"There is no way we can take on twenty demons!" Paranoia shouted.

"Don't worry about them," Sweetie said calmly. "Just focus on finding Katherine. That's all that matters."

"Let's pair up then," Grumpy sighed. "We ain't gonna find her in a big group."

"Yeah," Smartass said, smirking. "Let's split up gang." Sweetie pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Grow up." He said. Smartass stuck his tongue out at him.

"Alright," Dean interrupted. "I'll take Sam."

"I get Paranoia!" Smartass said. Paranoia groaned.

"I'll take Cry-Baby," Grumpy said indifferently. "He'll be safe with me."

"Then Happy'll go with me," Sweetie said, glancing at him. "Just, behave, alright?"

"No promises." He grinned.

"Cas?" Dean said. The angel shook his head.

"I'll be fine on my own." He said.

"We'd better hurry," Paranoia said. "They already have a head start."

So, Kat was running through the woods without regard for where she was going. The demons are close behind her and they have a head start. And our boys are just now going after them. Oi, this still looks like a pickle to me, don't you think?

--Keep going, there's more! But review this chap too!--


	12. Huntsmen

12

**Huntsmen **

_**Tuesday**_

Now, he-hem, where were we? Ah, yes, Kat was running for her life being chased by the bad guys while Dean, Sam, Castiel and six archetypes followed them and were trying to find her before the bad guys did. Now I remember.

They did the splitting up thing that never worked in any horror movie or Scooby Doo and were now walking through the woods, the drizzle of rain and their footsteps the only sound

"What if we don't find her?" Paranoia asked, panicky.

"Calm down, dude," Smartass said. "We'll find her. Then kill all of the demons, and then go home and go to bed."

"How do you know?!" Paranoia yelled.

"Shh!" Smartass hissed. "They will kill us if you don't shut the hell up!"

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Look, we're all gonna be just fine." Smartass confirmed.

"Unless something happens to Dean. Then we're all dead." Paranoia said pointedly.

"Way to look at the bright side, dude." Smartass scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Shh!" Paranoia stopped, looking around. "Did you hear that?"

"You're paranoid."

"No, seriously, listen!" Smartass heard it too. Footsteps, close behind them.

"You gotta gun with you, right?" He asked. He nodded. "Then you better get it out."

* * *

Happy and Sweetie were on the other side of the forest, walking slowly. Sweetie's eyes were peeled, his head swiveling from left to right. Happy, on the other hand, was bored.

"Man, this blows." He huffed, then giggled.

"Would you be quiet?" Sweetie whispered harshly. "If they find us before we find Katherine we're all in trouble."

"You worry too much." Happy said.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sweetie snapped. "If something happens to one of us then that characteristic disappears from Dean. And if something happens to him, we're all dead. So, please, be careful." He urged.

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on." Happy shook his head.

"Just be careful okay? That's all I'm asking." Sweetie implored.

"Yeah." He said. Sweetie sighed.

"Look, I'm just trying to he-"

There was a loud crack and several sounds of splintering wood, and Sweetie had disappeared from Happy's side.

It took him a moment to realize what had happened. He turned and saw the ragged hole the man had fallen into, his heart instantly leapt into his throat. "Sweetie!" He yelled into it. He couldn't see the bottom. The rain that ran into his eyes made it impossible for him to even try. "Dude, can you hear me?!" Silence met him. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" He looked around, seeing no one. "Okay. Okay, I'm not leavin' here 'til I hear you say something!" Still nothing. "Sweetie!"

* * *

Sam and Dean had heard the hole caving in and the gunshots. They first looked in the directions of the noises, then at each other.

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"It could be a set up," Dean said. "We should keep going. OW!" He winced and gingerly touched the back of his head. "What the hell..?" He cringed and brought his hand around. There was blood on his fingers.

"What'd you do?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"I didn't do anything." He said. Sam's eyes grew.

"Do you think something happened to part of you?" He asked.

"I really hope not." Dean groaned.

* * *

Castiel looked around the dense forest. He knew the demons were following him, and they had been for some time now. They were slowly gaining on him, and he had a hunch that when he reached this next clearing he would be ambushed. But he was ready for them.

And he was correct in his assumption.

Five demons came out of the woods at all sides. They grinned at him, as if they had a chance against him.

"Surprised to see us, Angel?" One asked.

"Not exactly." He replied.

"Can we just hurry up and kill him?" Another groaned. "I'm sick of this melodramatic foreplay."

"Calm down," The first one that spoke said. "We're all ready to slice up this haloed asshole."

"You won't even get close enough." Castiel snarled.

"Here's how this is gonna go," The demon to his right said. "We're gonna kill you and your hunter friends. We're gonna find the girl, and then we're leaving."

"Over my dead body." Castiel growled. The demons smiled.

"If you say so." He looked around at the others.

"Get 'im boys."

* * *

Grumpy angrily shoved a tree branch away from his face, snapping it in half and making Cry-Baby jump.

"Would you calm down?" He asked quietly. "They're gonna find us if you keep making all that noise."

"I'm ready to get out of here dude," Grumpy snarled. "Walkin' around in the middle of nowhere getting soaked isn't exactly on my fun list."

"Please," Cry-Baby begged. "Please be quiet. What happens if they catch us?"

"We'll slaughter 'em." Grumpy said.

"Or, we could kill you." Six demons came from nowhere. "Hello boys."

"Cut the chit-chat so we can kick your ass!" Grumpy bellowed. Cry-Baby was frozen, his breath coming in quick gasps.

"I don't think he's going to kick anything." The demon said, walking toward them.

"Go ahead and take another step, bitch!" Grumpy dared. The demon stopped and grinned.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your teacher?" His eyes rolled back in his head, turning his eyes stark white. Grumpy's face darkened.

"Alastair."

--Uh-oh! Feedback please!--


	13. Bring Back Her Heart

13

**Bring Back Her Heart**

_**Tuesday**_

Cry-Baby could neither breathe nor move. His face was stark white, his body trembled. He remembered Alastair very well. Every slice, every carve every burn, every ounce of pain the demon had inflicted, every second of it. His heart clogged his throat and his stomach froze. He'd never been more scared in his life. Poor thing.

"You catch on quick," Alastair grinned. Grumpy was slowly making his way toward Cry-Baby. "Now, if you can tell us where the girl is, this can end without bloodshed."

"We don't know where she is," Grumpy said. "Why do you think we're still out here, asshole?" He was only a few feet from Cry-Baby now.

"Well, then if you don't know where she is," Alastair flicked his wrist and sent Grumpy flying into a tree on the other side of the clearing. "Then maybe your friend does." He started making his way to Cry-Baby, grinning when he saw him tremble harder and fearful tears well in his eyes. He started backing away from the demon in an effort to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"You stay the hell away from him!" Grumpy bellowed. Alastair laughed. "Cry-Baby, run!" But Cry-Baby backed into a tree and couldn't go anywhere; Alastair was too close. "RUN!"

"See, he went right where I wanted him to." Alastair said. Cry-Baby was plastered to the tree by some unseen force. He whimpered.

"The anger he used to become my apprentice and the fear he had when I tortured him," Alastair grinned. "Now, where's the girl?"

"I d-don't kn-know," Cry-Baby choked. "Please, d-don't-"

"I want the truth." Alastair said.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Grumpy snarled. Alastair turned, irritated, and flicked his wrist again. Grumpy's head hit the tree violently. His head fell and his eyes closed, unconscious. Cry-Baby's hope was gone. He looked at him, past Alastair's shoulder for some sign that he might wake up. A small click turned his attention back to Alastair. His breath caught as the switchblade danced back and forth in front of his eyes

"Now," The demon grinned. "Since the distractions are gone, where is she?"

"I, I don't kn-know." He breathed. Alastair brought the knife up to his throat, causing him to gasp.

"Tell the truth, now." He said calmly.

"Please, I do-don't know. P-p-please," He gulped. Alastair cut Cry-Baby's neck. He yelped, tears falling easily from his eyes. "I don't know, p-please, I d-don't know! D-don't hurt m-m-me, please!"

"Are you sure?" Alastair cut him again.

"Yes!" Cry-Baby sobbed. "I d-don't know where she is, p-p-please…" Alastair grinned and trailed the knife over Cry-Baby's cheek, catching a tear.

"If I had the time I would take my time with you. But I have a little girl to find." He walked away. Cry-Baby sighed. He thought it was over. But Alastair spun around, his grin broadened.

"But I _can_ throw you away." Cry-Baby's world was muddled and blurred one second, and the next he was in a clearing, alone. He looked around. All he saw was dense forest. All he heard was rain. He was totally alone, and he was lost.

He backed against a tree, sliding down it, still looking and listening for some sign of life. Silence. He touched his bleeding neck out of reflex.

"Help," He barely made a sound. "Someone?" He was crying again. "Help."

* * *

The last demon took off, running as fast as he could from the hunters behind him.

"Yeah you better run!" Smartass yelled.

"If you don't shut up he'll come back, with friends." Paranoia said. "Don't worry, dude," Smartass said arrogantly. "If he knows what's good for him he'll stay the hell away form us." They turned and began walking again. All was silent, until Paranoia stopped again.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"I told you, they're gone and they're not comin' back."

"Shut up and listen!" Paranoia snapped.

"C'mon, talk to me!" The voice was faint and distant, an echo, but it was still there.

"That's our voice." Smartass said. There was a beat as the two exchanged glances before they took off in the direction of the voice.

"Please, give me something!" The voice yelled. They could see the person now. "Sweetie, c'mon, say somethin'!"

"Happy," Smartass said. Happy turned and faced them, and they could see the jagged hole, gaping like a hungry mouth toward the sky. "What happened?!" Happy swallowed.  
"We were walking," He said. "And he, he just fell in this thing."

"Has he said anything?" Paranoia asked. Happy shook his head. Smartass knelt down next to the pitch black hole.

"Sweetie?!" He called. Happy sighed.

"I already-" There was coughing below them. They all knelt beside Smartass.

"Sweetie?"

* * *

Sweetie woke up because the water level reached over his nose. He coughed, gagging on the water that had slipped into his throat.

"Sweetie?" He looked up, pushing the top half of his body out of the water. He could see light, barely. Water ran down the walls in rivers, ever filling this dank hole. He shivered and waited to make sure the voice he had heard wasn't imagined. "Sweetie can you hear me?"

"Happy?" He croaked. "Happy, 's that you?"

"You don't know how happy I seriously am, man. Are you okay?"

"I hit my head, and it's cold." He said.

"We're gonna get you out of there, okay?"

Sweetie nodded, and then remembered they couldn't see him.

"Okay," He said hoarsely. He looked down at the water that was up to his thighs now. "Guys, please hurry."

* * *

Castiel had been doing well, until Alastair showed up. Then it was eleven to one. At that point he had two choices, run or die. His orders were to protect not only Katherine but Dean as well, and he couldn't do that if he was dead. So, he was running, which was quite difficult in such a dense wood. One wrong step could mean the end of his life.

Branches clawed at his face, thorns snatched at his coat that was becoming a real nuisance. The demons were chasing him with near equal speed like hungry wolves, snarling and snapping at his heels.

He made a sharp right turn, hoping to throw them off, and thank God it did. For the time being. He kept going, turning left and right and doubling back when he could. He did not stop. He didn't have the luxury to stop. He thought several times that he should just transport himself to another part of the forest, but he couldn't. if these demons were following him, then they weren't close to finding Katherine. This meant she was safe. So he kept running, knowing his vessel would soon reach its limits. But he ran, and ran, and ran, until he tripped over Sam.

* * *

Sam and Dean had been walking when Dean had collapsed. Out of nowhere he was unconscious.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, kneeling next to his fallen brother, both startled and confused. He tried everything to get him to wake up, but Dean remained still. If Sam hadn't seen the steady rise and fall of his chest he would have thought his brother to be dead. "What the hell?"

Castiel had run into him about fifteen minutes later. Sam fell on his hands, and the angel fell flat on his face. He stood quickly, whipping around but not looking at Sam but behind him in the black woods.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. Castiel glanced at him briefly.

"I don't know how close they are." He said.

"Demons?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded. Sam stood. "Stay here." He said and took off in the demons direction before Castiel could protest.

* * *

Kat stopped running. She leaned against a tree, breathing deep and trying to see in the near darkness around her. She hadn't seen a single demon, or any sign that any part of Dean, Sam or Castiel was alive.

The rain was starting to let up, the clouds filtering off and letting the stars and moon shed a little light on the soggy night.

She heard noise close by, noise that only humans made. A voice, behind her. She turned slowly, her muscles tense and ready to run if need be.

She saw a figure at the base of a tree less than five yards away from her. The person's face was buried in their knees. She walked cautiously toward them, sensing none of the danger she had expected. As she got closer, she realized that she knew the person. And it wasn't until she knelt in front of them that she narrowed it down completely.

"Cry-Baby?" She said gently. She stroked his hair, trying to assure him it was her. He looked up at her, startled, his swollen red eyes full of fear. His face soaked in tears. He'd been crying for hours. He had been left alone to think about what Alastair could have done to him, what he had done to him in Hell, what he had done to those people. The list of horrible things was endless and he couldn't not think about them.

"Hey," Kat smiled. He wrapped his arms around her neck, sobbing.

"Shh, shh, sh, it's alright," She soothed. "What happened?"

"I w-was alone, an, and sc-scared." He cried. She looked at him, still trying to smile. Then she saw the cuts on his neck.

"Who did this?" She snapped, harsher than she had intended. He winced. "Sorry," She said quietly, guilty. "Who did this to you, Baby?"

"Al-Alastair." He gulped, his lip quivering. Hate filled her stomach and rose to her face. She knew who Alastair was, quite well in fact. And she knew damn good and well what that bastard had done to Dean.

"Why?" She asked, keeping the rage out of her voice.

"He th-thought I knew wh-where y-y-you were. When, when I told h-him I d-didn't he…he…" She hugged him again.

"Shh, shhh, it's alright. I'm sorry, Cry-Baby. God, I'm so damn sorry." She said softly.

"I w-wouldn't have t-told him any-anyway." He choked. She smiled bitterly, realizing how much he cared about her.

"We're gonna wait for someone to find us, okay?" She said.

"Y-you won't l-leave m-m-me?" He asked desperately. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna stay right here." She assured. He held onto to her tighter, like she might disappear.

"I c-can't be a-alone anymore." He whispered.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm right here."

"I wanna go home." She kissed his forehead.

"Me too."

--Aww... Kinda nice to get away from all the mean stuff going on the actual show, huh? More next week, please review!--


	14. Lost in the Woods

14

**Lost in the Woods**

_**Wednesday**_

Sam held out his hand, made his mind focus of all of the demons that were standing before him and pulled them out of the humans they were possessing. This was more than he had ever deal with at one time, but he could do it. He was sure he could do it. A sharp pain spiked in his head, sending a harsh white light in front of his eyes. He shut them tight but did not lose his focus. It was working, he could feel it. Hot blood dripped from his nose as the pain in his head intensified, but he pressed on. He had to keep going, it was almost done.

He felt them slip from their bodies and billow to the ground, back to where they belonged.

He opened his eyes, breath labored. He touched his temple, as if to push the violent pain from his head. Only one was left standing, his eyes a milky white, smile broad.

"Very good, Sam," He said. "I underestimated you."

"I wouldn't make that mistake again." Sam growled. Alastair laughed.

"You can't get rid of me, boy. At least, not yet."

"Why don't you wait and find out?" Sam challenged.

"Oh, I would, but it's a little too crowded here for me. I mean you, your brother, the rest of your brother, and let's not forget that angel. No, I should go."

"You think I'm just gonna let you walk away?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"You don't exactly have a choice, do you?" Alastair grinned. He turned and walked away, knowing Sam would do nothing to stop him.

Sam turned and headed back the way he came, seething. Yes he had sent about fifteen demons to Hell, but Alastair, he just walked away and there was nothing Sam could do. But he would be stronger soon. Strong enough to kill Alastair for good, if he was lucky.

Sam was also unaware that his brother and parts of him were in big trouble right now.

* * *

Castiel wasn't sure what to de when he saw the cuts appear on Dean's neck. They had come from nowhere and hardly disturbed the unconscious hunter. But they were there, bleeding and most likely painful. He looked around for some sign of Sam, with none to be found.

The younger Winchester had been gone for awhile now, and Castiel pondered if he should be worried. Just as he was contemplating this, he saw the man emerging from the underbrush, looking angry. He looked down at his older brother and back to Castiel, outraged.

"What the hell happened?!" He asked.

"I really have no idea," Castiel said. "He was just lying there and…" Sam knelt down next to Dean.

"Do you think something's happened to another part of him?" He asked.

"Honestly?" Castiel asked. Sam nodded. "Yes."

* * *

The water had risen too high, far too high. Sweetie's clothes were heavy and dragged him down, making it impossible for him to tread water. So he stayed at the bottom, praying that it would stop soon. The water was up to his neck, slowly rising over his jaw. The hole wasn't very big. He could almost stretch his arms out completely, but not quite. He was sure it had gotten smaller, but maybe it was the water that made it look that way. It was freezing and black, drained of all hope and mercy. The surface was like glass that would trap him underneath it and never let him out. It was death.

"Guys!" He choked, coughing up the water that slipped into his mouth. "Guys, hurry, please!"

"Hang on!" Smartass yelled. "You just hang on, buddy. We'll get you out, alright?" It was up to his lips.

"Please!" He took one last gulp of air before he was forced to breathe through his nose. And that source would be lost very, very soon. He lifted his head higher when the water grazed the bottom of his nose. His hope was fading fast. Sound disappeared as the icy liquid filled his ears. He thought he heard someone call his name, not that it mattered. He was going to die here. He'd had accepted that in the matter of thirty seconds. He inhaled his last breath, and the frigid darkness took him over completely.

* * *

"Sweetie!" Smartass bellowed. "Sweetie, answer me!"

"The more you yell, the faster he dies!" Paranoia snapped. "Someone has to go down there and get him out."

"Then two of us will die!" Happy exclaimed.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Paranoia asked.

"What's going on?" Grumpy asked, coming out of the woods behind them, startling them. They relayed their story quickly.

"Why the hell are you standing here?!" He yelled.

"Because we don't know what to do." Smartass admitted.

Grumpy yelled in frustration and turned, grabbing something off of the ground: a rope.

"Demon bastards tied me up with it," He tied one end around his waist and tossed the other end to Smartass. "Pull me up when I pull on it, alright?" He said. Without waiting for a response he dived into the hole, unsure of how deep it was, and he didn't really give a shit.

* * *

Dean woke up coughing. He fought hard for oxygen, but he simply couldn't breathe. His throat was clogged with some unseen mass that made the act impossible. He grabbed his neck, silently begging his brother for air.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, kneeling next to him. "Dean, what's wrong?" Dean couldn't answer. His face grew redder and redder. He looked at Sam helplessly, and he looked back at him with the same expression. Dean's strength failed him and he started to fall back. Sam caught him.

"Cas, Cas, help!" Sam yelled, turning to the angel.

"I, I can't. I, I…" Castiel stammered. Dean coughed again, harder and harder until he finally gagged. Water fell past his lips as he continued to cough and inhale deep gulps of air.

"Dean, are you okay?!" Sam asked frantically. Dean nodded and sat up on his own, holding his neck.

"OW!" He touched the cuts gingerly this time.

"What the hell happened to me?" He asked hoarsely.

"Uh," Sam said. " I really have no idea."

* * *

The beyond freezing temperature of the water surprised Grumpy. So was the fact that he had missed Sweetie, considering the size of the hole. Despite the black water he found Sweetie quickly, grabbed him around the waist and yanked hard on the rope. Moments later they started to move up. He held onto Sweetie as tightly as he could, praying they would break the surface soon.

He gasped when the water was gone, inhaling deeply. He looked down at Sweetie's immobile face and felt his heart gain speed.

His lips were blue, his face too pale and his eyelids a light shade of purple. And he wasn't breathing.

"Guys!" Grumpy bellowed. "Hurry up!" The speed increased, but only by a fraction. He looked back down at Sweetie. "Sweetie? C'mon man, breathe!" He squeezed Sweetie's chest against him quickly three times, praying that his pathetic attempt would work. Sweetie remained still. Grumpy tried again.

"Please, Sweetie, breathe!" Sweetie coughed hard and looked around, bewildered. He started shivering immediately. Grumpy was astounded.

"Wh-what's-?" He trembled.

"Just hang on, dude," Grumpy said. "We're getting' out of here."

* * *

Kat and Cry-Baby still hadn't moved. She talked about anything and everything, trying to keep his mind off of the darkness around them.

He hated and feared the dark. It reminded him all too well of the things that could be residing there. He listened as best as he could, ignoring the pessimistic thoughts in his mind.

_They're dead,_ He thought. _All of them._

_No!_ He retaliated. _If Dean was dead then I would be too._

_Then Alastair has him._

_Don't say that!_

_It's true! Alastair has Dean, and he's doing all those terrible things to him all over again._

His eyes filled with tears. Flashes of Hell darted across his mind. Knives, laughter, fire, instruments he couldn't name…

"No. Not again, no." He whimpered aloud.

"We can talk about something else." Kat said. Cry-Baby shook his head, silencing that awful voice.

"No, I…I'm just worried." He mumbled. She smiled gently. That smile always made him feel better, no matter what.

"They'll be fine, okay?" She assured.

"How do you know?" He asked. She touched his cheek.

"I don't. But I'm sure they are." They heard a rustling that pierced the quiet night. They stood. Cry-Baby pushed Kat behind him, even though he was more afraid than she was.

The steps were getting closer.

"Kat, run," Cry-Baby whispered. She was too precious to lose. She meant too much to him and she would_ not_ get hurt just because he was scared. He would protect her, even if the worst happened. "Kat, go now!"

Kat turned reluctantly and ran, begging that whoever it was wouldn't hurt him. She skidded to a stop abruptly. What the hell was she doing? There was no way she was leaving him there. She turned, running back the way she came, or at least she thought it was.

She tripped over roots and bushes, covering her arms in mud. She was going the wrong way, she realized a little too late. Before she could turn she ran into something. Something that held her fast and wouldn't let her go. She started hitting and kicking the person, yelling:

"Get the hell away from me, you son of a bitch!" She aimed for a particularly sensitive spot and drove her knee forward. The person grunted and gasped.

"Kitty, Kitty stop! It's me!" He gulped. She looked up at him and instantly felt more embarrassed than she had in her entire life.

"Oh my God, Dean!" She exclaimed. She could feel the heat of her blush in her cheeks. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He shook his head, regaining control of his breath.

"No, I've," He swallowed. "I've been hit there a, a few times and that definitely wasn't the worst," She smiled. God she was happy to see him. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest. "I'm just glad you're okay," She inhaled deeply, relishing the scent that only belonged to him. "It's okay, it's over, alright?" She looked up at him, remembering why she was running in the first place.

"Cry-Baby! Cry-Baby, he's by himself and-" Dean pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh, Cry-Baby's fine. We found him before anything else could."

"That was you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Me, Cas and Sam, They're still with him, he's fine." He assured. Relief washed over her. They were never in any danger.

"Are you sure he's okay?" She asked.

"He's pretty shaken up. But he took a couple swings at us. Clocked Sam in the face." He chuckled. Kat kissed him deeply.

"God, I'm glad you're okay." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He winced.

"Easy." He said quietly. She moved her hands and saw gashes identical to the ones Cry-baby had. He smiled meekly.

"I guess, uh, whatever happens to them, happens to me," He said. "You should feel the bump on the back of my head," She didn't find it funny. "Sorry."

She hugged him again.

"Is that why you're shaking?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno. It's just really freakin cold." He said.

"Do you think everyone's okay?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not dead, so I think so."

"We should get out of here." She said. He nodded.

"Yeah, but we gotta find the rest of me."

* * *

Sweetie had never been so glad to see sky in his life, even if it was black. He was shivering profusely, and he was very tired of being wet.

"Dude, we thought you were dead." Smartass said, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"C-can't get r-rid of m-me tha-that easy." He said through chattering teeth.

"We need to find everybody else," Paranoia said. "Pretty sure bad guys like the dark.

"He's right," Grumpy said gruffly. "I don't know what the hell Alastair did with Cry-Baby but we gotta find him."

"He's sc-scared of th-the d-dark." Sweetie shivered.

"I feel like such an ass," Grumpy shook his head, disgusted with himself. "I was supposed to watch that kid and…God knows what Alastair did to him."

"I'm sure he's alright." Happy assured.

"L-let's go." Sweetie pleaded. At that moment pain ruptured between their legs, causing them all to double over and cry out.

"SHIT!" Grumpy bellowed.

"Son of a bitch!" Happy yelled.

"Ow, ow, ow, fuckedy OW!" Smartass roared.

"Who did that?" Paranoia gasped.

"THE HELL IF WE KNOW!" Grumpy snarled.

"This has _not_ been my day." Sweetie groaned.

"Well, we didn't want kids anyway." Smartass said, standing upright.

"C'mon," Paranoia said. "Let's get the hell out of here before anything else happens."

"I th-think I have hypo-hypothermia." Sweetie said, trembling.

"Great." Grumpy snorted.

"I'm not even gonna _try_ and spell that," Smartass said. They turned, each of them giving him an incredulous look. "What?"

--Yeah, I know it's long, but i hope you guys like that!--


	15. Sneezy

15

**Sneezy**

_**Thursday**_

Well, now that _I _get a chance to speak. God, you see what happens when a story gets away from you? The narrator butts out for more than two pages and it goes running about like a toddler on speed and you can't catch it because you're "old" and tired. Well, I've taken _my_ story back, damn it, and I won't let it get away from me this time!

Now, Dean and Kat were headed toward Cry-Baby, Sam and Castiel and so were Happy, Paranoia, Sweetie, Smartass and Grumpy, The whole mess with Sweetie –by the way the poor dear's freezing- happened less than five hundred yards away from them! Damn trees, suck up all the noise. That's what you get with heavily wooded areas in the middle of Montana, hm?

The group of five broke through the trees, startled when they saw everyone in one place.

"That was easy." Dean and Smartass said in unison. Kat smiled, relieved that everyone was alright, until she saw Sweetie.

"What happened to you?!" She exclaimed, running toward him. The other four relayed what had happened since they separated.

"Cry-Baby, what happened to you, dude?" Grumpy asked, genuinely concerned.

"Alastair put me here." He mumbled.

"Then what the hell happened to you neck?" Grumpy snarled. Cry-Baby looked at the ground.

"He wanted to know where Kat was." He whispered. Grumpy's face darkened.

"Where is Alastair, anyway?" Paranoia asked.

"He's gone." Sam said. "So are the other demons."

"How do-"

"Shut up, Paranoia." Smartass snapped. Paranoia scowled.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Kat asked. Sweetie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, 'm f-f-fine." He trembled. Kat shook her head.

"We need to get him out of here," She said. "Which way's home?"

"That way." Castiel said, pointing to where the five Dean's had come from moments ago.

"Then let's go before he freezes to death." Kat said.

"Good idea." Paranoia said.

"What?" Cry-Baby asked tearfully.

"Don't worry about it," Dean assured. "He'll be fine."

"You're shivering too." He said pointedly.

"I'll be fine." Dean said.

"Oh, question," Smartass said. "Who hit you in the jewels earlier? 'Cause we all felt it and we have a serious bone to pick with the asshole." Kat went pale, then flushed a deep red.

"Oh, shit, I am so sorry!" She said apologetically. "I didn't even think about that! I am so freaking sorry!"

"That was you?" Cry-Baby asked. The look on his face made her feel worse.

"I didn't know it was Dean, I swear," She explained. "I thought he was a demon or something. And it was really dark and…God, I'm sorry Cry-Baby."

"Alright, let's go," Smartass said. "I'm freakin' hungry."

"You're hungry?" Six other voices rang. They headed home, all really sick and tired of the great outdoors.

"Cry-Baby," Kat said. He turned, surprised when she kissed him softly, even though it hurt. "Thank you." He blushed.

"You're welcome." He mumbled, embarrassed. Kat smiled at him before she started walking next to Dean.

"I saw that." He said.

"Saw what?" She asked. He looked at her, frowning. "Oh, you are not seriously jealous of yourself." He looked away.

"Maybe."

"Hurry up!" Smartass yelled. "I wanna get out of the damn woods!"

* * *

"Alright," Kat said. "Get out of those wet clothes." Sweetie blushed.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"It's either that or freeze to death." Kat said firmly. His flush deepened.

"Okay." He said quietly, peeling off his t-shirt.

Once he was down to his boxers, she didn't think he could get any redder.

"Okay, you can stop, babe." She said. The color faded a little. Kat grabbed one of the throw blankets in her couch and wrapped it around his shoulders.

His face was almost purple when she hugged him. Sweetie was a modest person and wasn't really used to women hugging him while he was half naked.

"Wh-what are y-y-y-you doin'?" He asked.

"Body heat, Sweetie," She said. "Fastest way to get warm." His blush spread throughout his whole body.

After quite some time, fatigue and trust made him relax. A little.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said.

"Me t-t-t-too, Katherine," He said, then sneezed. "Excuse me." He said. Kat smiled.

"Bless you," She said. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"I'm fine." He said. She shook her head.

"Liar." She hugged him tighter. He hugged her back, exhaustion starting to set in.

"Sorry," He said quietly. "I'll be okay, though."

"Are you warm enough?" She asked. He nodded. "You should get some sleep." That was the best idea he had heard all day.

"I should probably get some clothes first." He said, yawning. She grinned.

"I'm not complaining." She said slyly. He blushed again.

"I'm gonna, um, go." He said, walking up the stairs. Kat shook her head.

"He is too cute."

* * *

Sweetie was sick, and in turn, so was Dean. The rest of the male population, minus Castiel of course, found it hilarious. Dean and Sweetie, however, were not amused.

Dean was sitting on the couch, arms folded, a determined and defiant look set on his face. Sweetie looked downright miserable.

Kat came downstairs, wondering what all of the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" She asked. Five people smiled, Sam rolled his eyes at them, and Castiel remained indifferent.

"Nothin'." Dean said, then sneezed. Kat ignored him –knowing he was the most stubborn person on the planet- and knelt down in front of Sweetie.

"What's a matter, Sweetie?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I don't feel good." He mumbled. She smiled and felt his forehead.

"You're burning up," She said. She looked across the couch at Dean. "And I suppose you are too?" He said nothing, only flexed his jaw even more. She shook her head and walked out of the room.

She returned moments later with a thermometer in her hand. Once again she walked past Dean and went directly to Sweetie. She was grateful he was far more compliant than his counterpart. He let her put the thermometer in his mouth without a fuss, and frankly he looked to miserable to try.

She withdrew it when it beeped and winced at the number. 101.4.

She rubbed his forehead and smiled.

"Hang on just a minute, okay?" She said. She moved to Dean, determined. She leaned forward to touch his head. He pulled away.

"'M fine." He grunted. She put her hands on her hips, frustrated.

"Dean Winchester, you were the one that told me what happens to them happens to you, right?" He nodded. "Then you come here right now or I swear to _God_ I will never kiss you again." She said sharply.

"Ouch." Happy said. Smartass laughed. Dean sighed and leaned forward, defeated. Kat smiled smugly and touched his head. Equally as hot as Sweetie's/

"That's what I thought." She said. She turned and walked out of the room.

"Dude, you got told." Smartass said. Dean scowled at him.

"Screw you," He said hoarsely. He looked at Sweetie. "You _had_ to fall in the hole filled with water."

"Sorry," Sweetie said before sneezing. "S'cuse me."

"Bless you." Castiel said. Smartass broke into a fit of giggles.

"You gonna be okay, Dean?" Sam asked, grinning and knowing full and well how much Dean _loved_ to be sick.

"I can still kick your ass." Dean snarled.

"Leave him alone," Cry-Baby said. "It's not his fault."

"Thank you Cry-Baby." Sweetie said. Dean began to cough.

Kat came back with two pillows and two blankets. She set them on the coffee table and walked over to the other couch. She grabbed Smartass and Happy by the ear and hauled them up.

"OW!" They yelled. She let them go and took Sweetie's hand, leading him over to the other couch. He, once again, made no commotion. She put a pillow underneath his head and draped a blanket over him.

"Just rest, alright?" She said. He nodded sleepily before he started coughing.

"Sorry." He said, his voice reduced to a rasp. She smiled and shook her head.

"You are too cute." She said. He blushed. I guess it doesn't matter if he's sick or not, he's modest 'til the end. Now where can I find one of those? Oh, right, fiction. Damn.

Anyway, she turned and looked at Dean, who had a look of true defiance about him.

"Kat, I'm fine." He said, his voice giving away his lie.

"My offer still stands." She huffed. He groaned and let her continue. He was lying down, which gave her a swelling feeling of triumph. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, and for quite some time.

Happy and Smartass whistled. Paranoia and Sam turned their heads. Cry-Baby bit his lip and looked at the floor. Castiel didn't really move.

"Thank you." She said. He shook his head.

"No, thank you." He said.

"If you need anything let me know," She said. "That goes for you too, Sweetie." Sweetie nodded, keeping his eyes closed. She stood and started ushering people out of the room.

"Cry-Baby, you're fine." She said when he started to get up.

"Why does he get to stay and we don't?" Smartass asked.

"Because he's quiet, Big Mouth." She snapped.

"Let's go," Paranoia pleaded. "I don't wanna get sick too."

* * *

Most of the men that Kat had dealt with when they were sick had been the biggest, whiniest babies in history. And she had prepared herself for that this time. But, to her surprise, Dean Winchester was the exact opposite. There was no whining, no complaining, no "Kitty!" every five minutes, nothing. She actually had to go check on them a few times to make sure they were okay. The Tylenol had done nothing for their fever, on fact it had gone up.

She went into the living room, checking on them once again.

Dean was sound asleep. Sweetie was lying down, looking at nothing and looking particularly miserable. She knelt down next to him.

"Are you okay, honey?" She asked. He shook his head. She caressed his forehead. "Hang on just a second." He nodded again. She came back less than a minute later with a cold washcloth in her hand.

"Sit up, baby." She said. He sat up and she sat down. He laid back down, his head in her lap. She put the rag on his head and he sighed, closing his eyes. Then he broke into another coughing fit.

"I am so sorry." He said, voice so hoarse he could barely talk, moments later. He had coughed so hard his face was a deep red and there were tears in his eyes.

"it's alright." Kat said, smile pained. He lied back down, slowly relaxing.

"I hate this." He whispered.

"So do I," She put the rag on his head again. He swallowed and winced. "Once your fever breaks you'll get better." She said. He nodded and leaned closer to her. She pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

"You hungry?" She asked. He grimaced and shook his head. That was a phenomenon in itself.

"No thank you." He said softly.

"Do you want anything?" She asked. He shook his head again.

"No thank you, Katherine." He said.

"Then you need to sleep," She said. "Just sleep." He shut his eyes and buried his face deeper into her shirt. She sighed. She really hoped he'd get better soon. Him and Dean both.

And so do I for that matter. Poor darlings, they'd better be alright. And I'm especially worried about Dean. He gets a little cranky when he's sick. He gets, dare I say, grumpy.

--More soon!--


	16. Prince Charming

16

**Prince Charming**

_**Thursday**_

"I swear to God, Smartass, you say one more word and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll taste it!" Dean snarled. What did I tell you?

Smartass folded his arms and smirked.

"One, more, word." He said, still smirking.

"That's it!" Dean growled.

"Down, boy!" Kat said, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him back down. "Smartass, shut the hell up." Smartass folded his arms, pouting.

"Killjoy." He said. Dean sneezed.

"Son of a bitch!" He bellowed. He was past being sick and tired of coughing and sneezing and being hot one second and cold the next. Needless to say, Dean was agitated. Kat giggled.

"Can you guys be quiet?" Cry-Baby asked. "Sweetie's sleeping."

"Still?" Sam asked. Cry-Baby nodded.

"Their fever broke an hour ago," Kat said. "He'll be fine."

"He'd better be," Dean grumbled. "If he gets better then so do I."

"I think you're cute when you're sick." Kat said. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, adorable," He started coughing again. "Ugh! I'm gonna kill myself!"

There was an instant uproar among the five other Dean's.

"Hey, let's not get nasty." Smartass said.

"Please don't say that, Dean." Cry-Baby pleaded softly.

"I wanna live, thanks." Happy said. Dean sighed and put his hand over his eyes.

"Do you guys not get what a figure of speech is?"

"Not when you go around saying shit like that." Grumpy barked.

"You guys are paranoid." Sam said. Smartass shook his head.

"No, that's his job." He pointed at Paranoia, who scowled. Sweetie stirred for a moment before his eyes opened.

"I told you guys to be quiet." Cry-Baby said.

"It's alright, Cry-Baby." Sweetie said, sleep thick in his voice. Kat stood and went to him.

"How're you feeling?" She asked.

"Better," He said. "Throat's still a little sore, but I'll be okay." She nodded.

"I'll bet anything you're starving." She said. He nodded enthusiastically. She grinned.

"I'll call the pizza guy." Smartass said, walking into the kitchen to grab the phone. Dean stood, following him.

"Do you even know where the phonebook is?" He asked, but Smartass was already dialing out.

"Uh-huh," He was saying. "Yeah, thanks," He put the phone back in its cradle. "Have a little faith, Dean."

"In myself? Hell no." He said. Smartass rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the support, asshole." He said. Kat walked into the room, glancing left and right.

"Did you lose somethin', Kitty?" Dean asked.

"My purse," She said, irritated. "I can never find the damn thing when I need it." She shook her head and walked back out the door.

Dean turned toward the fridge, unaware that Paranoia was directly behind him with a freshly opened can of Coke.

The mess was spectacular. And it all fell on Dean. Not a drop touched the floor or any surrounding counter, but the entire contents of the can spilled down the hunters front, soaking his only clean t-shirt, since the others were being used by six other people.

Paranoia cringed, as if waiting for Dean to hit him. Dean looked down at himself, then glared up at Paranoia.

"Sorry." Paranoia squeaked. Smartass was laughing so hard he was on the floor, holding his sides. Dean stripped off his shirt and threw it in Paranoia's face.

"You have exactly two seconds to get the hell away from me before I kill you." He growled. Told you he'd be cranky. Paranoia backed up and ran out the other door.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"That was fast." Dean said, walking out into the hallway. Kat walked in front of him unaware that she was there. He smiled mischievously and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She gasped before she grinned.

"Could you warn me before you do that?" She asked. Dean shook his head and buried his face in her dark brown curls.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked. Kat tried walking toward the door but he wouldn't let her move.

"The guy's gonna leave!" She whined. Dean walked with her, never once loosening his grip. "Somebody's feeling better." She said. The doorbell rang again. Dean nodded, putting his lips next to her ear.

"Which is why you and I need to, ahem, go to bed in a minute." He said in a low, velvety voice. Kat swallowed and tried not to shiver.

She opened the door, expecting to see someone in a Domino's uniform, but she didn't. In fact she saw her worst nightmare come true. She slammed the door shut and spun around, ripping Dean's hands off of her.

"Go hide, now!" She whispered.

"Kitty, what's-"

"Shh! You and everybody else need to hide right now!" She interrupted.

"Kitty is something wrong?" He asked.

"My freaking parents are outside!" She said. Dean's face went white, then he darted into the other room, relaying the message and the predicament at lightning speed. Kat could hear the voices across the house.

"It'll be fine, Cry-Baby." Sweetie said.

"You sure?" Cry-Baby asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Grumpy snapped.

"He's scared of the dark!" Sweetie retaliated.

"It doesn't matter if you're an angel or not!" Smartass said in another part of the house. "You look like a dude, so they're going to think the worst."

"But I can't sin like the rest of you." Castiel said.

"If you don't knock him out I'll kill him." Sam spat.

"I'm not real comfortable with small spaces." Paranoia whispered.

"Shut up!" Dean spat. Then there was silence. Kat opened the door, a smile on her face.

"Mom, Daddy!" She said. They grinned at her.

Henry and Meredith Peltier were about as normal as you could get. Sort of. At least they seemed like it to other people. You'll see what I mean.

"There's my little girl!" Henry said, hugging his daughter. Did I mention Kat was an only child? She smiled and hugged him back.

"Hi, Daddy." She said. She turned to her mother, still smiling. "Hi, Mom." Meredith stepped forward and hugged her daughter.

"Hello, darling," She said. "How is my Katherine?"

"I'm fine." She said. They broke apart.

"You smell like a man, dear. Who have you been around?" Meredith said bluntly. Kat blushed.

"Come in guys." She said, changing the subject. They followed her into the house, looking around when they did.

"What was that business with the door, Katherine?" Henry asked.

"I wasn't expecting you guys. I was cleaning a few things up." Kat said, thinking quickly. She walked into the living room and gestured for them to sit down.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Surprising you with a visit, dear." Meredith said.

"Oh, how, how long are you guys staying?" She asked.

"Just for the weekend," Henry said. "I wanted to call but your mother wouldn't hear of it."

"I know how much you like surprises, love," Meredith said. "So I thought we'd just pop in."

"That's great," Kat said, her mouth going dry. "Uh, let me take your jackets." She walked over to the nearest closet and opened the door. She tried not to gasp when she saw Sam, Castiel and Smartass crammed in the small space. She tossed the jackets on top of them and shut the door.

"So, Katherine," Meredith said. "How many of them are in the house?" Kat went white.

"Huh?" She said, unable to say anything else. Henry looked at his wife, then at his daughter.

"How many men do you have hiding around here?" Meredith asked.

"What?!" Henry exclaimed. Kat sighed and shut her eyes.

"Come on, guys." She said. The doors opened throughout the house and the nine men walked out. Henry folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh, my, god," Meredith said in awe. "Katherine dear, who are these men and why didn't you call me?"

"Mom," Kat snapped. "This is Dean, Smartass, Paranoia, Sweetie, Cry-Baby, Grumpy, Happy, Sam and Castiel. They're friends."

"Now, don't lie to your mother. Which one are you fornicating with?"

"Mom!" Kat whined.

"I know my daughter, now tell me. I want to know," Meredith said. "It's not like you're going to get in trouble or something." Dean raised his hand and took a step forward.

"That'd be me, ma'am." He said. Meredith grinned.

"Good job, Katherine." She said.

"Mom!" Kat shouted.

"I'm just glad it wasn't this serious fellow in the trench coat. He seems quite charming." She said.

"EW!" Kat and the seven Dean's exclaimed.

"So," Meredith looked around at them. "How did the seven of you come to be?"

"Septuplets." Smartass said. The rest nodded.

"Really?" Henry said. "I was going to say a witch."

--Whoa!!--


	17. Happily Ever After

--I would like to take the time to tell you Twilight fans to check out my friend musicandtwilightfreak. She just wrote her first fic so go easy now. It's called Solar. It's freaking awesome so check it out, ok? : ) --

17

**Happily Ever After**

_**Thursday**_

"I was going to say a witch." No one moved. No one even dared to breathe. Meredith glared at her husband.

"Henry, damn you, I said we were never to speak of this!" She whispered.

"Well, Meredith, I thought it was time she knew. I mean something could happen to her and she has no clue on how to fight demons." Henry defended.

"Yeah, she does." Smartass said.

"Shh!" Sweetie said urgently.

"Do you mean she already knows?" Henry asked sternly.

"Daddy, it was an accident," Kat said. "A couple of demons were trying to hurt me. Dean and Sam showed up and saved me."

"I suppose the age of chivalry is not quite dead, now is it?" Meredith asked. "And I cannot get past the fact of how beautiful the seven of you are."

"Mo-om." Kat whined.

"Sorry, dear, but I have learned that with art you need to appreciate it," Meredith smiled at them. Sweetie and Cry-Baby blushed. "And you two are just darling." Their blushes deepened.

"Meredith, please." Henry said.

"Now, don't be jealous, love. I'm too old to keep up with them."

"Mom, don't be gross," Kat said. Smartass giggled. "So you guys _knew_ about all of this?"

"Of course we did," Henry said. "Our family has hunted for centuries."

"So, you're retired now?" Kat asked hopefully.

"Yes, deary, we are," Meredith said. "Now, Sam and Dean, you wouldn't happen to be John Winchester's boys, would you?"

"Guilty." Dean said.

"Great!" Henry said. "Absolutely fabulous. Of all the hunters our daughter could get acquainted with, it had to be Winchesters!"

"I take it you knew our dad." Sam said.

"Everyone knew your father." Meredith said.

"Some better than others." Henry grumbled.

"Now, dear, that was a one time thing and we weren't even dating yet."

"Aw, GROSS!" Kat, Sam and Deans yelled.

The doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" Smartass said, jogging toward the door.

"So how did this happen?" Meredith asked.

"Sammy here had a fight with his girlfriend and she did this to me." Dean said.

"Your girlfriend is a witch?" Henry asked.

"No," Dean said. "She's a-"

"Watch your mouth, Dean!" Sam said. "Yes, she's a witch."

"At least their morals are in line, right dear?" Henry said.

"Oh, posh, it could be worse. She could be a bloody demon." Meredith said. The rest of them laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that'd be pretty bad." Happy said.

"Damning, even." Dean said, glancing at Sam.

Smartass came in behind a stack of pizzas.

"You guys hungry?" He said, voice muffled by the cardboard.

"What kind of question is that?" Sweetie said.

They all began to file into the kitchen.

"Mom," Kat said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What is it, dear?" Meredith asked.

"Did you know, about the whole angel thing?" She asked. Meredith sighed.

"I had my suspicions. But how could I know? The angel I talked to was so vague. I think his name was, oh what was it? Castiel, maybe?"

"Yeah, Mom, about that. You know that guy in the trench coat?" She asked. Her mother nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be him." Meredith was taken aback.

"Well, I do have to say that he is far better looking this time than he was then." She said.

"Can you contain yourself for more than five minutes?" Kat asked. Meredith grinned.

"Where do you think _you _get it from?"

* * *

_**Friday**_

Kat and Dean were tangled in each other's arms, both awake but not wanting to move.

"Your mom kinda freaks me out." He said.

"She freaks everyone out," Kat said. "You should have been at my sleepovers." Dean smiled.

"I kind of like being right here." He said. She blushed.

"What's today?" She asked, suddenly aware of the time-span of the last week.

"Friday, why?" He said.

"Because, the rest of you is leaving today." She said softly. Dean's brows rose.

"Wow," He said. "I guess it has been a week, huh?" Kat remained silent. "Hey, Kitty it'll be okay."

"It'll just be weird," She said, tearing up against her will. "Being around you without them."

"Yeah, you've never really talked to just me, have you?" He said.

"It'll be normal for you, but not for me." She said, still quiet.

"Kitty, it's gonna be alright, and it's not like they're really be gone. They are part of me." Kat nodded, wiping her eyes. Dean kissed her cheek.

"I hate goodbyes." She said.

"I do too." Dean said. Kat looked up at him.

"So, I know you and Sam go around the whole country fighting this stuff, which means…you're gonna leave too, aren't you?" Dean swallowed. He didn't want to be away from Kat, ever. He…he was pretty sure he was starting to love her. And if you all know him like I think you do you know what a big deal this is.

"Kat, the kind of stuff I do…people I care about get hurt. Most end up dead at one point or another. I can't have that happen to you." He said, struggling to do so. Kat shook her head.

"Then teach me. Teach me what to do, how to fight this stuff. What I need to look for. Please," She asked, desperate. Dean looked away from her. "Dean," She turned his face to look at her. "Dean, I can't think about not being with you. I can't think about being with anyone else, ever. It doesn't seem possible."

"You'll move on," Dean said gruffly. "Everyone does." She shook her head.

"Not me," She said defiantly. He was silent again. "Dean, please."

"I won't let you get hurt, Kitty." He said.

"I know you won't. You won't let anything happen to me. And if I know how to fight these things it'll be a lot easier," Silence again. "Tell me you don't want to be with me." She'd said it before, and it had the same effect on him.

"Kitty, I care about you too much to let you get into this life." He said.

"Forget the danger, Dean. I'll stay at the motels or wherever you're staying if it's above my head. I just want to be with you," She said. "Don't make me lose you too." He looked at her.

"You promise you'll stay behind if I tell you too?" He asked.

"I ran when you told me to. Why wouldn't I listen to that?" She asked. He kissed her.

"The second you get hurt I'm bringing you back here." He said. She smiled softly and leaned against his warm skin.

"You'd better go save them from your mother." He said. She nodded.

"I will…in a minute."

* * *

The rest of the day went by so quickly it made Kat's head spin. Sam called Ruby and she said that they would turn back at exactly midnight. Of course it was midnight. It wouldn't be a witch's spell if it wasn't midnight, now would it?

Now it was eleven fifty-five, and Kat was about to lose it. Why? Because it was time for the goodbyes. Smartass came up to her first.

"I'll see you, Kitty." He said. She smiled.

"I think I'll see _you_ more than anyone." She said. He took a small bow.

"And honored to do so." He said. He grabbed her around the waist and dipped her back before he kissed her. She started giggling.

"Drama Queen." She said. Smartass shrugged. Paranoia was next.

"Goodbye, Kat," He said, outstretching his hand. She took it, smiling. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will. Bye, Paranoia." She said. He nodded and let go of her hand, backing up awkwardly.

"I'll see ya, Kat." Grumpy said gruffly. She expected another handshake, but he kissed her. She stepped back, startled.

"Bye, Grumpy. Thanks for that." She said. He nodded shortly. And now…Happy. She took a deep breath, preparing herself, even though she knew it was pointless. He smiled that heart melting smile as he approached her.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kitty." He said in that velvet voice she loved so much. His kiss caught her unaware as well. Once again she was putty in his hands. That fire was there all over again and it spread pleasure throughout her whole body, making her want more and more. Expert lips and hands made her want to scream, but she contained herself through some strange amount of self control. She pulled away, her legs numb.

"My god," Meredith said. "You cause orgasms by just touching people don't you?" Happy smiled.

"I'm _really_ gonna miss you, Happy." She said. His smile grew. She moved to Cry-Baby and all memory of what had just happened disappeared. He was crying already, and that broke her heart.

"Hey," Kat said, hugging him tight and letting him cry into her shoulder. "It'll be alright, shh."

"You always made me feel better," He whispered through his tears. "No matter what." Kat swallowed tears of her own. She smiled at him. He kissed her, lips trembling like they always did.

"I'll miss you, Cry-Baby." She said.

"I'll miss you more." He said.

"I'll see you soon." She said. He shook his head.

"I really hope not." He said, trying to smile. She hugged him one more time before she let him go. There was one left. And he would be the hardest to see go.

"Sweetie," Kat said, hugging him. "I think I'll miss you most." He hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Katherine," He said. He looked at the floor and bit his lip. "Uh, can, can I kiss you?" She grinned and nodded.

"Hell yes you can." She said. Still so soft, so gentle, so amazing. He let her go, smiling softly.

"Goodbye, Katherine," He said. She was crying now. "And please, don't cry. You'll see all of us at some point or another." She nodded.

"I just never get to see _you_." She said. Sweetie smiled.

"I'll be sure to try harder then." He said. She glanced at the clock. God there was only thirty seconds left. She took one last look at all of them.

"I'll see you guys around, alright?" She said. They nodded.

"Bye." That was the last thing they said before the flash of white light. It was so bright she had to close her eyes. And when she opened them, they were gone. Dean looked around, as if to make sure. Kat sighed and looked at the floor. Dean walked up to her, smiling.

"Hi," He said. "I'm Dean Winchester," She smiled and looked up at him. He leaned forward. "And I can be whatever you want me to be."

And they lived happily ever after. Well, not really, but it's a nice ending, don't you think? Now I must leave you, my dear readers, at least, until the time comes that I tell the second part of this story. But that's for another time. Farewell!

**THE**

**END**

--Thank you all so much! This story has been one of my funnest to write, and I couldn't have done it without you!! God bless you all. And yes, there will be a sequel, but it'll take awhile. I am also posting another story very soon. For those of you that read my series with Lauren and Dean and Maggie and Sam, You remember? Well guess what? It's baaack! An alternate ending titled "If I Ruled the World" Keep your eyes peeled for it!!--


End file.
